What a Girl wants and What a Guy needs
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: "Do you want me to help you?" Naruko asked looking at Sasuke. When your getting cheated on by your girlfriend what is there to do but stalk her with your newfound friend. They always say to follow your woman's intuition but what if your a guy? You follow the girl in the back of the room's intuition.
1. Chapter 1

_**I decided to try something new and that something new is making Naruto a girl.. Give this story a try.**_

* * *

In a land of make believe everyone would get what they want and be forever happy but not in this story. Love is hard, people die, and dreams fade. Not everyone is going to love you, no one is going to live forever, and dreams always change.

The beautiful blonde jumped off the train and started walking toward houses. This beautiful blonde has her hair up in a ponytail, she has an orange tank top on, black jeans, and beautiful blue eyes. Her name is Naruko Uzumaki an eighteen-year-old. Naruko's mother had just recently passed so she came back to her hometown to be with her father. Naruko's parents divorced when she was four, so her mother took her out of town. Since her mother passed a month ago she decided she was going to go by her father, so she didn't have to be alone. Naruko walked to her father's door and knocked on it, he answered and was utterly shocked by seeing her.

"Naruko, what are you doing here?" Minato said moving aside so she could come in.

"Hello, I don't want to be there anymore it's lonely being at the house." Naruko said walking in the house.

"Did you tell Lady Tsunade that you were coming here?" Minato asked.

"I don't need to tell her I am eighteen now." Naruko said to her father.

"Yeah but it's good to tell her especially since she is going to worry about you. You know that since your mother died she has been focusing a lot on you." Minato said.

"Yeah and I don't need that. Can I just stay here? I graduated from high school already and I don't want to go back there." Naruko said.

"Okay you can stay here," Minato said and walked to his living room with Naruko following.

"What are your plans for today?" Naruko asked not really interested in being alone.

"I have a class to teach today but you can sit in it with me and then we can go and get ramen if you want?" Minato said.

Naruko brightened up and nodded her head fast.

Minato smiled, "okay we will go then, but we still have to call Lady Tsunade telling her you're here." Minato said.

Naruko sighed, "okay dad." Naruko said and walked off to the room she had here. She was upstairs for a while before she heard the doorbell then the person walked in.

"Hi dad," she heard are father say.

"Pervy Gramps," Naruko mumbled and ran downstairs to see her grandpa.

Jiraya spun around just in time to get jumped on by his grand-daughter.

"Hey squirt, what are you doing here?" Jiraya said giving Naruko a hug.

"I was tired of being in mom's house so I took off." Naruko said.

"Okay dad, Naru, my students should be here any second. Naru, are you still going to sit in my Psych class?" Minato asked.

"Sure let's see what you got." Naruko said with a smile.

"Okay since you two are going to be doing that I will be off doing my research." Jiraya said.

Minato and Naruko glanced at each other and shook their heads knowing what he was going to do.

"Okay so let's get ready to start my class." Minato said smiling to his daughter.

That's the moment the doorbell rang, "that should be them. I only have five students today but you should be fine." Minato said walking to the door.

"Minato sir what's up? Where's Jiraya not answering the door today?" a boy with shaggy brown hair said.

"Hello Kiba, he went to do something." Minato said letting a few boys in.

"Yeah to go get his research sir," a boy with a ponytail shaped as a pineapple said.

"Haha you know very well I can't tell you what my father does Shikamaru." Minato said with a nervous chuckle.

The other two boys that came in were silent.

"Hello Neji, hello Sasuke, Sakura coming today right?" Minato asked.

"She should be Minato sir," the boy with pale skin and dark black hair said.

"Thank you Sasuke," Minato said gesturing the boys to the room.

Sasuke was the last one to walk in the room along with Minato.

"Sir, who is the girl?" the last boy said. The last boy had long hair that went up to the middle of his back in a ponytail.

"Oh Neji that would be Naruko." Minato said.

Sasuke looked up because he remembered his teacher saying he had a daughter by that name. "Your daughter?" Sasuke asked.

Minato smiled, "yes my daughter. She will be sitting in on our class today so don't mind her." Minato said with a smile.

Naruko still didn't look up to look at the boys that were staring at her. She was reading one of her father's psychology books about disorders.

"Okay you can go to your seats and stop gawking at my daughter." Minato said and all them went to sit down.

At that moment Naruko decided she would look up to smile at her father for being protective. She made eye contact with him and he smiled at her.

"So today we will be learning about phobias. We will be finding out what your deepest fear is and how to conquer it. I will be pairing you up so you can be with a partner. You will be helping your partner get rid of their fear and so will they." Minato said and everyone groaned about being partnered with people. "I know you don't like having partners that's why it will only be a weekly project and you can choose your partner." Minato said lighting the mood.

"Okay everyone, what is the most common fear?" Minato asked.

"Arachnophobia and ophidiophobia," Naruko said. Everyone looked behind them to see the girl still faced down in the book she was reading.

"Yes that is correct Naruko. Can someone tell me what those phobias mean?" Minato said.

"The first one is people that are afraid of spiders and the second one is people who are afraid of snakes." Naruko said not giving people a chance to answer.

"Correct again. Naruko can you let my students answer?" Minato said smiling.

"Sure," Naruko said as she kept reading.

"What does it mean when someone has Mysophobia?" Minato asked.

Naruko smiled she was so tempted to answer but she knew her dad would get mad at her.

"It's when someone is afraid of germs." Sasuke said.

"Who would be afraid of germs?" Kiba said surprised that people would be afraid of germs.

"3% of people are afraid of germs it would be a disorder called OCD, obsessive compulsive disorder." Naruko said.

"How do you even know that?" Kiba questioned and turned to look at the blonde.

"Research," Naruko said politely. Still she hasn't picked her eyes up off the book she was reading.

The doorbell rang at that moment and everyone went quiet.

"I'll go get it." Naruko said standing up to go get the door. All the guys eyed her like she was a piece of meat.

When she was out the room Minato decided it was best to say something to clear the air. "If you guys don't stop gawking at my daughter I will tell your girlfriends." Minato said with an evil smile.

All the boys looked forward right away. There were only two boys in the class he had that didn't have girlfriends and that was Shikamaru and Neji. Sasuke's girlfriend was Sakura, the girl that will be coming in here in less than a minute.

"This girl is here," Naruko said and walked into the room with Sakura walking in behind her.

"This girl is named Sakura blondie." Sakura the pink-haired girl said.

"Welcome Sakura but your late." Minato said.

"I'm sorry Minato sir," Sakura said with a smile.

"I will let this one go but no more late passes for you." Minato said.

"Yes sir," Sakura said sitting next to Sasuke. "Hi babe," Sakura said kissing his cheek.

"Why were you late?" Sasuke asked.

"Busy with Ino," Sakura said.

"You know he gets mad when your late." Sasuke said irritated.

"Let it go Sasuke, I'm here now right?" Sakura said.

"Alright class, what does it mean when someone is a monophobia?" Minato asked.

"It's the fear of being alone." Naruko said, still reading her book.

"Naruko, stop it." Minato said.

"Okay," Naruko said still reading.

"Who is she?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke, but he ignored her.

She turned to Shikamaru, "that is are professor's daughter." Shikamaru said.

"Oh," Sakura said and turned to listen to Minato.

"What does it mean when someone is afraid of the unknown?" Minato said.

"That is Xenophobia," Shikamaru said.

"Can you tell me what your most afraid of?" Minato asked.

"I am not sure why you're asking us." Sakura said.

"It's a part of mental helping. You find out how you can solve your fear." Naruko said.

Minato slapped his hand on his head. 'Why must she keep interrupting my class?' Minato thought.

Sakura turned to look at Naruko. "And how do you know that?" Sakura asked.

"Well my father is a psychologist and so was my mother. So I learned it too." Naruko said not looking up.

"Naru," Minato was saying before Naruko cut him off.

"I know I know I will wait outside." Naruko said looking up.

It was the first time everyone saw her beautiful blue eyes. Sasuke was in awe when he seen her eyes for the first time.

"Good luck with your class," Naruko said and walked out the room.

Sasuke chuckled by what she said.

"What are you laughing at?" Sakura asked.

"Because she's right," Sasuke said.

"About what?" Sakura said.

"We barely know anything," Sasuke said honestly.

"Since my daughter was right every time she spoke but it doesn't help if she tells you the answers. I want you to pick your partners and then go over your deepest fears with them. Tell me who your partnered up with and then sign the paper." Minato said.

Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke, "be my partner," Sakura said.

"Not this time, Kiba is my partner. Right Kiba?" Sasuke said looking at Kiba.

Kiba nodded his head saying yes.

"Why don't you want to be partnered up with me?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Because you always try to back out of the team projects so no I don't want to be your partner." Sasuke said.

"Fine, Neji you want to be my partner?" Sakura asked.

"I don't care," Neji said.

"Okay class sign the sheet if your team mate is not in this class come to the class they are in next time. As of today you are free to go." Minato said. "Oh and before you go I want to know your deepest fear by the end of the next class." Minato said.

Everybody from the class left out the door. Minato had let out a deep sigh.

"Father, are you ready to go?" Naruko said from the doorway.

"Yes I am ready to go." Minato said and walked out the class he had his students in. "Father, are you coming with us to get ramen?" Minato said. They didn't hear anything so they assumed he wasn't there. They walked to the ramen shop she used to go to when they were younger. They finally got there and the host smiled at them.

"Minato, oh my is that your daughter Naruko," the cook said.

"Yes this is my Naruko," Minato said with a smile.

"What can I get you both?" the cook said.

"I want pork ramen," Naruko said.

"Same for me," Minato said.

As they were waiting for their food they heard an argument.

"I am sick of this I am not going to be involved with this bullshit." Sasuke said walking away from Sakura.

"What are you trying to say Sasuke?" Sakura said appalled.

"We don't even spend time together. Your more focused on being with Ino, so be with her." Sasuke said.

"How dare you? I don't spend all my time with Ino." Sakura said following him.

"Dad, aren't those your students?" Naruko said.

"Yeah they are, I will be right back okay." Minato said. "Hey you two, what is going on?" Minato said walking up to his students.

"Minato sir, nothing is wrong I just want to get away from her." Sasuke said still trying to walk away.

"Sakura, why don't you give him some space before you regret something. Sasuke, why don't you just come with me." Minato said pulling Sasuke toward the Ramen shop.

"Is your dad talking to his students again?" the cook said.

"Yes they were fighting. Its improper for people to argue like that outside." Naruko said.

"Is it Sasuke and Sakura again?" the cook said.

"Pink head? And dark and gloomy?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah that is them. They always argue, the young couple should just stop being together already to be honest." The cook said honestly.

"It's not our business right?" Naruko said as she put her elbow on the counter.

"Your right lovely lady, here's your food." The cook said handing her food to her. "So, how old are you now? The last time I saw you, you were around the age of eight or nine I believe." The cook asked.

"I am eighteen now," Naruko said.

"Just stay by me and my daughter for a while to cool off." Minato said bringing Sasuke into the little stall by the stools.

"Hey Sasuke, the usual?" the cook asked.

"I guess," Sasuke said sitting next to Minato.

Minato sat back next to Naruko and noticed she was already eating.

"You already started Naru?" Minato said flabbergasted.

"Well I couldn't wait for you. Who knows how long I would have been waiting for." Naruko said.

"Sasuke this is my daughter Naruko. Naruko this is Sasuke, my top student." Minato said.

"Hi," Naruko said but continued to eat her food.

"Hello," Sasuke said not really acknowledging the girl either.

"Well here is your food Minato and Sasuke." The cook said and walked off.

"Sasuke, what were you guys arguing about?" Minato asked.

"She wants to much," Sasuke said.

"From what it sounded like you get to little." Naruko said.

"What did you say?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth. Minato had to sigh by what was going to happen here.

"From what I hear she doesn't spend enough time with you." Naruko said.

"You don't know anything," Sasuke said.

"Yes I do because I was listening. You were complaining about her spending more time with her friend than you than you told her to go out with her." Naruko said.

"I'm leaving," Sasuke said. Minato had to head slap his forehead.

"You don't have to go, I was just saying and if I offended you I am sorry." Naruko said.

"Fine," Sasuke said and sat down again eating his food.

"We did hear that though Sasuke." Minato said.

"I know, it's not really that though but I don't know how I feel about her anymore." Sasuke said honestly.

"Your only twenty years old you shouldn't be in such a rush. If you don't feel like you should be with her then you should just break it off." Minato said honestly to his student.

"I think she's cheating but your convenient to stay with so she does." Naruko said.

"Naruko, stop it." Minato said irritated.

"It's fine Sir, I am going to go home now." Sasuke said getting up. Sasuke jumped out his seat and walked out the booth.

Minato looked at his daughter, "seriously Naru," Minato said.

"I got to go," Naruko said and ran out the booth.

"I think your daughter knows what she is doing." The cook said to Minato.

Minato smiled and continued to eat his food, while his beloved daughter was on her own mission.

"Hey," Naruko said running up to Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said irritated.

"I'm sorry for my bluntness earlier but I do think I am right and I can always help you find out if you want." Naruko said.

"Really why?" Sasuke said.

"Let's just say I had a similar problem when I lived away from here." Naruko said.

"Yeah okay, but why do you care?" Sasuke asked.

"Well let's just say I want to find out if I am right about her cheating and about who it is." Naruko said chipper.

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup," Naruko said.

"So you don't care at all?" Sasuke said.

"Of course not," Naruko said with a smile.

"I'm Sasuke," Sasuke said holding his hand out to let her shake hands.

Naruko smiled at him, "well Sasuke my name is Naruko but you can call me detective Naru." Naruko said with a warm smile and chuckled.

"Detective Naru? Seriously?" Sasuke said with a warm smile that he never really had on his face anymore.

"Yup I have to have a detective name of course. You can call yourself something too if you want. You can be called Spunk." Naruko said with a smile.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, "no way it is not my name at all and it will not be. Want to go with me to get some coffee?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know that's not a good idea. I will see you tomorrow. We can follow her around tomorrow so we can find out. Meet me by my house well my dad's house tomorrow. Bye," Naruko said.

Sasuke chuckled and then gave a smile he hasn't had in a while. "Well I will see you tomorrow too Naru." Sasuke whispered to himself. Sasuke started to head home and had a certain blonde on his mind.

"Itachi, I'm home," Sasuke called.

"Hey Sasuke, how was your day?" Itachi said walking up to his little brother.

"Good I guess, I met Minato's daughter today." Sasuke said.

"Ooooh really? What does she look like? Oh yeah by the way Sakura called to see if you came back home?" Itachi said curiously.

"She has been irritating me all day. Why didn't she just call my cell phone?" Sasuke said irritated.

"Trying to check if your home is what I would guess little brother. So, back on to what I was asking what does Minato's daughter look like?" Itachi asked curiously.

"She is a beauty. Has long blonde hair with bright blue eyes, long legs, and tan skinned." Sasuke said describing her.

"Ohh sounds like a beauty, I really want to meet her." Itachi said.

"Get this she told me she thought Sakura was cheating on me." Sasuke said.

"Haha that's funny as hell. I think that too buddy, she's a wise one huh." Itachi said.

"Why does everyone think that? I don't understand why she would bother me to the point of dating her and then just to cheat on me." Sasuke said irritated.

"Because she thought you were convenient for her little brother." Itachi said.

"Wow I can't believe you sound like her again." Sasuke said walking up his stairs, with Itachi following close behind him.

"Come on Sasuke I like this girl. But aside from that what are you going to do about it?" Itachi said.

"Well I am going to follow her of course." Sasuke said walking in his room.

"I am not sure what your plan is little brother but you following her does that mean you're going to become a stalker?" Itachi asked.

"Oh yeah you know I am and Naruko is going to help me." Sasuke said smirking.

"So you both are stalkers in arms huh?" Itachi said smiling.

"She's the one that brought the idea to me. And she said to call her detective Naru and she tried to call me Spunk." Sasuke said chuckling.

"Okay I don't know what type of friendship your gaining but it's definitely a weird one." Itachi said walking out Sasuke's door.

Sasuke laid on his bed, "yeah a weird friendship that's for sure." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Back at Minato's house and its crazy and basically up in flames.

"NARUKO! You goddamn brat, why the hell did you leave me with your fox? And why did you leave at all? You're going to be starting college soon." Tsunade yelled.

"You brought him yay. Kuru," Naruko ran to her grandma's car and seen her fox.

"NARUKO YOU DAMN BRAT! Why are you not listening to me?" Tsunade screamed.

"Sorry it's just I missed him so much and I feel bad that he is so aggressive toward everyone so you must have told him you were coming by me and he hopped in the car." Naruko said smiling at her beautiful red and orange fox.

"Oh yes that is exactly what he did. How did you guess?" Tsunade asked.

"Because he used to do that with my mom." Naruko said with her fox in her arms.

Naruko walked back in the house with her fox in her hands and went to her dad. "Dad, can I have my fox here?" Naruko asked.

"Is it the fox I gave you on your sixteenth birthday when I came by you?" Minato asked.

"Yes it is, his name is Kuruma." Naruko said.

"Yes he can stay but he will have to be away from my students when they come here." Minato said. Naruko smiled and ran to her room with her fox following behind her.

"Minato, she can't stay here. She has to go to college." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade, we got to let her make her own decisions or she will run away and never come back." Minato said. "And anyways she is eighteen now we can't tell her what to do." Minato said.

"Okay fine, but I will be staying down here for a few days to make sure she is alright." Tsunade said.

"Guest rooms are down here." Minato yelled to her.

Jiraya walked in his son's study a few minutes later. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Jiraya asked his son.

"No, but we can't force her to go back." Minato said.

"True, but don't you think you can talk to your daughter about going to college." Jiraya said.

"Yeah I will," Minato said with a sigh.

Naruko was upstairs with her fox laying on top of her while she was reading a book. 'What is it going to be like watching his girlfriend?' Naruko thought. She was sitting there for a while and then she remembered the first boyfriend she had and how she found out he was cheating on her. It had to be right after her mother died.

(Flashback)

" **Gaara, who is this girl?" Naruko said to her red-headed boyfriend.**

" **This is my new girlfriend Mayu." Gaara said.**

" **What do you mean? How long has this been going on?" Naruko said.**

" **Oh get over yourself bitch you're not hot shit. You don't even give him what he wants." Mayu said.**

" **Shut the fuck up before I slap you." Naruko said to the girl then she looked at Gaara. "Seriously, because I wouldn't have sex with you? Fine I don't give a fuck I am glad were done if that's how you are. We wasted all this time." Naruko said and walked away from the couple.**

(End Flashback)

"Oh if this girl is cheating we will definitely find out Sasuke." Naruko said to herself.

That's how the weird friendship started. A journey for the two begins soon enough that neither was prepared for.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **This story will be a SasuSaku at first but it will change.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay I have multiple people asking me how did Naruko figure Sakura was cheating it's because she listens and notices little things about the girl that reminded her of her relationship when it went sour. And in the previous chapter when Sasuke and Sakura were arguing outside Ichiraku when she was there with her father she listened to what they were saying to each other and when the chef said that to her that they should just break up. she started to add two and two together. And later it dawns on her when Sasuke made that comment of them never spending time together and Sakura should go and date someone else.**_

 _ **AJ(Guest): Its not that she noticed right away she is just very insightful with her surroundings. She does explain later to Sasuke why she felt that way and all.**_

 _ **(Guest): I am not going to reveal who the person that is being accused of cheating with Sakura until later on in the story.**_

 _ **TheBeauty: Definitely a thing of the past. :)**_

 _ **SilverRose16701: :)**_

* * *

It was the next day when Sasuke decided he wasn't sure if he wanted to do what Naruko planned. Sasuke wasn't sure why but he walked to his professor's house like it was going to solve his problems. Sasuke rang the doorbell but no one answered the door. Sasuke thought it was best to just walk away when someone jumped on him.

"Hello Spunk," Naruko called.

Naruko was on top of Sasuke.

Sasuke grit his teeth, "get off me. And what did I tell you about calling me Spunk." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Oh come on sweetie we are having fun." Naruko said getting off Sasuke's back.

"You did not just call me sweetie." Sasuke said raising his eyebrows.

"Come on were going to have fun spying. Do you know where she is going to be first today?" Naruko said as he turned to look at her.

Sasuke's eyebrows rose when he seen what she was wearing. Naruko was wearing army camouflage pants, a black tank top, her hair in a ponytail, a camouflage hat, and black shoes.

Sasuke had to hold back a chuckle. "You're kidding with what you're wearing right?" Sasuke asked.

"What? I look fantastic." Naruko said with a bright smile.

"I can't believe your wearing that it makes me feel like were on an army mission not something else." Sasuke said.

"Were stalking your girlfriend its best not to be seen. Do you seriously want to get caught?" Naruko said putting her hand on her hip.

"Okay fine, I don't have an outfit like yours though." Sasuke said.

"Oh yes you do," Naruko said with a smile pulling out an outfit that was Sasuke's size.

"Do I even want to know how you got my size?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut up and put it on," Naruko said pulling him into the house threw the back door.

"God damn it stop pulling me," Sasuke said. "Get out of here so I can get dressed." Sasuke said looking at Naruko.

"Are you serious? Do you not have boxers on or something?" Naruko said turning around.

"Are you kidding me? It's called having morals and not wanting to break them." Sasuke said.

"Seriously morals? What morals are you breaking stupid?" Naruko said.

"I am not going to show my body to somebody I am not dating." Sasuke said.

"It's okay I won't ogle you. I'm not interested in you in that way." Naruko said in a gentle voice.

"I'm done," Sasuke said and Naruko turned around.

Naruko was shocked when she saw him in camo pants, black tank top, with black long sleeve button up, black boots, and camo hat.

"You look good buddy," Naruko said with a warm smile. Sasuke blushed and turned away from her. "Are you blushing Spunk?" Naruko said.

"Stop calling me that," Sasuke said.

"But it's fun to make fun of you." Naruko said tilting her head to the side.

"You ready to go?" Sasuke asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yup," Naruko said bouncing around.

"Okay calm the hell down." Sasuke said walking to the door.

They walked out the door and started heading toward the village.

"Do you know where she is?" Naruko whispered.

"By the café," Sasuke whispered.

They started to run by the bushes outside the café. Sakura was outside the café with Ino talking to each other.

"She's just with her friend right now." Sasuke said.

"Spunk, we are in stealth mode right now so shush." Naruko said. Which earned her a glare from Sasuke. "Spunk, I have an idea but you have to stay here while I do it okay?" Naruko said.

"What are you planning? Are you going to leave the bushes like that?" Sasuke asked.

"It's okay no one will suspect a thing as long as they don't see both of us. Now stay here," Naruko said and jumped out the bushes before he could say anything.

Sasuke watched as his randomly new partner in crime was walking up to his girlfriend.

"Hi Sakura, is it?" Naruko said walking up to Sakura.

"Ya, aren't you Minato's daughter?" Sakura said looking at her crazy from what she was wearing.

"Yup, I was wondering since I already once met you, you can show me all the good spots around here since I don't know any? But if you're busy it's totally okay." Naruko said looking charming as ever.

Sasuke was just watching thinking she was a total nutcase for doing this.

"Sorry we're busy today. Maybe another day we can do it." Sakura said looking non-apologetic.

"Okay never mind then," Naruko said walking off.

Instead of Sasuke watching Sakura his eyes followed Naruko. But before he knew it she was right next to him again.

"Okay from the little information I got from her she didn't want me to know where or who she was going to be hanging out with. She doesn't like me very much." Naruko pondered. Sasuke jumped because she popped in front of him randomly. "Sas, let's head out there on the move." Naruko said already getting ready to follow the girls.

"Coming," Sasuke said and followed her out the bushes.

'This is insane. I hope no one sees me like this,' Sasuke thought.

Naruko shoved him into a tree when she noticed Shikamaru, Kiba, and a few other guys she didn't know walking toward them.

"What the hell – "Sasuke was saying before she cut him off.

"Shut up your friends are coming this way." Naruko said bringing his face down between her neck and shoulder blade.

At that very moment the guys walked past.

"Did anyone talk to Sasuke or Neji today?" they heard Kiba ask.

"Sasuke said he was busy today and Neji never answered his phone." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke was nervous as hell and hoping his friends would just walk away faster.

"Too bad there going to miss some good food." Choji said.

Naruko had to hold back a chuckle and almost did laugh at what the next boy said.

"Well maybe they are sleeping together." Sai said.

"Sai seriously?" Shikamaru grunted.

Naruko was about to laugh when Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shut up idiot," Sasuke whispered in her ear.

Sasuke noticed how she blushed when he whispered in her ear. 'Oh so somebodies sensitive,' Sasuke thought.

"Your blushing," Sasuke whispered in her ear again.

Naruko stopped blushing and licked his hand.

"Eww, why would you do that?" Sasuke complained when they could pull apart.

"You deserved it," Naruko said and jumped back into the bushes.

As much fun as she was having with Sasuke she noticed something he probably didn't, only one of his friends wasn't with the rest of them today and that he wouldn't even answer his phone and that was Neji. Naruko was such in a daze she didn't even realize Sasuke was calling her, until he shook her.

"What Sas?" Naruko said looking at him.

"Where the hell were you? You just zoned out," Sasuke said sitting behind the bushes.

"I just thought of something. Something I wish I didn't notice until later. Sasuke, have you ever been cheated on before?" Naruko asked.

"No, granted I only been in this relationship." Sasuke said.

"Did she date other guys before you?" Naruko asked.

"No, she always hovered me." Sasuke responded honestly.

"That's why," Naruko said.

"That's why what?" Sasuke questioned.

"That's why she didn't know what she wanted then now she does so she just keeps both." Naruko said standing up.

"Where are we going now since we lost her?" Sasuke asked.

"I am going home we can stalk her on a different day. I'm really hungry," Naruko said looking slightly discouraged.

"What's wrong with you now? You were just excited about this since yesterday now it seems like your mad or sad about something." Sasuke asked standing up next to her.

"You can come with me to eat by my dad's house if you want? Honestly Sasuke, I just don't think you're going to like the outcome that is sure to come with us doing this." Naruko said holding his arm.

"No I got to go and do an assignment for school maybe I will come by tomorrow." Sasuke said turning to walk out the bushes.

"Sas," Naruko called before he left the bushes.

"Yes?" Sasuke said turning toward her.

"Here," Naruko said handing him a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Sasuke said looking at the blank paper.

"Invisible ink but put it under a UV light and it will show you my number. Later," Naruko said and ran off.

Sasuke stood there for a while shocked by this. Sasuke was going to head straight home and figure out her number and what else this white paper said. Sasuke didn't understand why but this girl peaked his interest. When Sasuke finally got home no one was there to see him in the outfit he was wearing so he thought it was best to run upstairs and change before someone actually did see him. When he was done changing he grabbed the paper out of the pocket and looked to see the paper had her number on it and their next meeting time and where they would meet.

Naruko was wondering when Sasuke was going to text her to tell her he understood the message. He was the first person she was interested in since she got here. She was about to take off her outfit when her phone went off.

 _ **To: Naruko**_

 _ **Hey this is Sasuke thought I should let you know that I got your message. Just to let you know your weird as hell for that. I have class tomorrow so see you then.**_

 _ **From: Sasuke.**_

'So he finally decided to text me. I should probably do some recon on his girl before I see him.' Naruko thought walking to the kitchen to get something to eat forgetting she had her outfit on still.

"My dear daughter, what are you wearing?" Minato said walking in the kitchen to get a full look at her.

"Oh hello dad, I like to set my outfits out with what my mood is during that day." Naruko said smiling at him.

Minato didn't get the chance to say anything when Naruko's phone went off again.

 _ **To: Detective Naru**_

 _ **Are you going to answer my text message?**_

 _ **From: Sasuke**_

Naruko tried to hold back a chuckle when she read the message. 'He is going to be fun to play with,' Naruko thought.

 _ **To: Sasuke**_

 _ **Who is this? Who is detective Naru?**_

 _ **From: Ali**_

'Oh my god this is going to be funny,' Naruko thought walking past her father up the stairs.

Sasuke looked at the text message and grit his teeth because he thought he texted the wrong person. Sasuke thought it would be best to just call the number.

(Phone Call)

" _ **Hello," Sasuke said after the person answered.**_

 _ **All of a sudden there was laughter coming from the other end of the phone and that was the moment Sasuke knew he was being played with.**_

" _ **You are a little shit," Sasuke said.**_

" _ **Did you think I was someone else?" Naruko said threw her laughter.**_

" _ **Yes I did why would you do that?" Sasuke said irritated.**_

" _ **Oh come on Spunk it was funny." Naruko said still laughing at him.**_

" _ **Whatever you little shit," Sasuke said and was about to hang up on her.**_

" _ **Sorry I just thought it would be nice to get a laugh out. Is your class here tomorrow or at your school?" Naruko asked.**_

" _ **At your dad's. Are you going to be there?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke started to hear someone behind him and turned to see Itachi in his room. "Get the hell out my room." Sasuke complained.**_

" _ **Sasuke?" Naruko questioned.**_

" _ **Little brother don't try to run from me." Naruko heard threw the phone.**_

" _ **Get the hell away from me you bastard." Sasuke yelled running away from his older brother. Sasuke wasn't trying to let Itachi get his phone. "I will talk to you later okay?" Sasuke whispered through the phone.**_

" _ **Okay and Sasuke?" Naruko said.**_

" _ **Yeah?" Sasuke asked still running from his brother.**_

" _ **I won't be there tomorrow but by the end of the class I should be in my room if you want to talk." Naruko said.**_

 _ **Sasuke bit his bottom lip, "okay," Sasuke said and hung up as his brother jumped on him.**_

(Call Ended)

"Who was that little brother?" Itachi said laying on top of Sasuke.

"Get off me," Sasuke complained.

"Why do intend to resist me? Oh you won't believe what I saw in town today." Itachi said still on top of Sasuke.

"I will listen if you get off me." Sasuke said whining.

"I will get off you and tell you if you tell me who you were just talking to." Itachi said pinning his little brother to the floor.

"I was talking to Naruko. Now get off me," Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Minato's daughter? I saw Sakura in town with Neji." Itachi said.

"Yeah so? They have a Psych project together." Sasuke said.

"It didn't look like they were talking about a project little brother it looked way more serious than that." Itachi said getting off Sasuke.

"Come on you don't know that unless you heard what they were talking about." Sasuke said getting off the floor and walking away to call Sakura.

"Be serious Sasuke." Itachi said. But stopped at that because he knew his brother wasn't going to listen.

'Maybe I should talk to Minato's daughter about this,' Itachi thought.

Sasuke got back to his room and decided to call Sakura.

(Phone Call)

" _ **Hello Sasuke," Sakura said sounding out of breath.**_

" _ **Hey, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.**_

" _ **Doing a workout with some friends." Sakura said.**_

' _ **Workout sure,' Sasuke thought. "Can we hang out tomorrow?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke was wondering when did he start to begin to think she was cheating**_

" _ **Sorry I'm busy. We can set up for the weekend if you want. And don't you have a class with Minato tomorrow?" Sakura said.**_

" _ **What are you busy with?" Sasuke asked ignoring her question.**_

" _ **Got to catch up on homework." Sakura said.**_

' _ **So she was going to be with Neji,' Sasuke thought. "Okay well see you whenever then." Sasuke said hanging up on her.**_

(Call ended)

Sasuke decided he would just text Naruko and ask her if she wanted to spy tomorrow.

 _ **To: Naru**_

 _ **Do you want to look for her tomorrow?**_

 _ **From: Sasuke**_

Despite everything Sasuke didn't like the thought of being alone tomorrow. He didn't have to wait long for a text to come back to him.

 _ **To: Spunk**_

 _ **What's wrong?**_

 _ **From: Naru**_

'Why does she assume something is wrong with me?' Sasuke thought.

 _ **To: Naru**_

 _ **One more time am I going to say this don't call me Spunk. Two nothing is wrong with me. Three you're not bad to hang out with… as long as I don't have to wear another ridiculous outfit.**_

 _ **From: Sasuke not Spunk**_

Sasuke had to smile at her though because she felt like helping him if anything. She could have been like everyone else and not said anything.

 _ **To: Spunk**_

 _ **Your Spunk to me until I think of a better name for you. I know you had fun wearing that outfit today you were just scared to get caught wearing it. What happened with you and your brother earlier?**_

 _ **From: Naru**_

They couldn't help talking to each other they were enjoying talking to the other. The texting went on for almost all night until they fell asleep. Naruko fell asleep thinking if she was doing the right thing for Sasuke with her feeling like she knew that one of his own friends was messing with his girlfriend but she would eventually get evidence and tell him about it. All she had to do was wait now.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **The texting part amused me.. How do you feel about Sasuke stalking Sakura to find out if she is cheating? And mind you everyone not only Naruko thinks Sakura is cheating multiple people in Sasuke's life think she is cheating. You got to remember Sakura in this story is materialistic and Sasuke is rich and good looking.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone.**_

* * *

It's been a week since Sasuke and Naruko started stalking Sakura and right now Sasuke was pacing back and forth in Naruko's room and Naruko was sitting on her bed with her fox laying on her legs yelping at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, would you please sit down your making Kurama nervous." Naruko said with a smirk.

"Naruko, you said she was cheating and I listened, yet there is no proof. And tell your fox to stop yelping at me." Sasuke said frustrated.

"How do you expect me to calm his yelping down if you don't sit down?" Naruko said glaring at him.

"Fine," Sasuke said and sat at her desk.

"Why don't you call her and ask to hang out?" Naruko said.

"Why didn't I think of that? Oh yeah I did she is hanging out with someone else that's why I am here." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I wasn't meaning today idiot." Naruko said petting her fox when he finally calmed down.

"Fine I will call her but be quiet while I talk to her." Sasuke said pulling out his phone.

(Phone Call)

" **Hello?" Sasuke said cautiously.**

" **Who is this?" Sasuke questioned.**

" **Hello?" Sasuke said getting irritated now.**

" **Who the fuck is this?" Sasuke said growing completely frustrated that he just hung up.**

(End Call)

"Please don't say a word at this moment." Sasuke said threw gritted teeth.

Naruko stayed quiet but Kurama jumped off the bed to Sasuke and licked his hand. Sasuke smiled at the gesture. Kurama was a lot like his owner, friendly to only certain people.

"Thank you," Sasuke said patting Kurama on his head.

"What happened?" Naruko asked quietly.

If the room wasn't silent already he wouldn't have heard her.

"Someone answered her phone but wouldn't say anything." Sasuke said low while his mind was reeling.

"Okay… calm down Sasuke let's not jump to conc… never mind I can't say that. Can we track her off her phone?" Naruko asked.

"Yes, I think." Sasuke said.

They decided they were going to download an app to their phones to track people and their phones. It was now getting worse then stalking.

"Sasuke, Naruto? What are you doing in there?" Minato said from behind the door.

"Tracking someone," Naruko said.

They both heard Minato sigh and walk down the hall. He doesn't know what those two have been up to since the beginning of this week. Hell he didn't even know the two became friends.

"Maybe we should ask him, he might have a way to find out." Sasuke suggested when he heard his teacher was gone.

"Are you crazy? He's going to think we went bananas." Naruko said laughing at Sasuke.

Naruko was playing with the app for a while in complete silence before she yelled out.

"I GOT IT!" Naruko screamed while jumping in the air.

"Damn it," Sasuke grunted and moved away from Naruko and so did Kurama.

"I found her." Naruko said jumping off the bed to Sasuke with Kurama at her heels.

"Let me see," Sasuke said grabbing the phone.

These two learned to not care who grabbed who's phone anymore hell they knew each other's password. And neither of them found it weird that they never even let their other boyfriends or girlfriends know their passwords.

"That's a hotel, why is she at a hotel?" Sasuke said and started to head toward the door.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Naruko said getting up jumping at him. "Oh shit, are you going to check it out? Can I come with you?" Naruko said catching him at the door.

"Naruko, you can't come. I will call you when I find out more information. Okay?" Sasuke said glancing at Naruko.

Naruko pouted, "please Naru stay here and don't follow me." Sasuke said pleading.

"Okay, call me." Naruko said giving him a hug and walking back to her bed.

"Thanks Naru," Sasuke said and walked out her room, leaving with her phone and leaving his phone.

Sasuke ran out the house and headed straight for the hotel Sakura was located. Just as he got there he saw that she was around the corner with no one so he decided to walk up to her.

"Sakura," Sasuke called to her.

She turned around and immediately he knew something was off with her and that she looked like she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked not as concerned as he hoped he was.

"Nothing, where were you just coming from?" Sakura asked wiping her tears away.

"I was just heading to go and get something to eat. Do you want to go with me?" Sasuke said with a smile.

Sakura smiled, "sure I will go with you." Sakura said.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and started to walk her to a café, not knowing he was being glared at by a guy from across the street. But unknown to the man he was being glared at by Naruko.

"Got you," Naruko said proving her point.

Naruko decided she was going to call her own phone since Sasuke had hers.

(Phone Call)

" **Hey I know you're with your girlfriend and all but you should definitely call me back when you get this message on my voicemail. It's serious so please call me." Naruko said and hung up.**

(End Call)

Sasuke noticed that he had Naruko's phone and smiled when he noticed she left a voicemail.

'Why didn't she just text me?' Sasuke thought.

"Sakura, give me a second. I got a voicemail that I need to listen too." Sasuke said as she walked into the café.

Sasuke went onto Naruko's voicemail.

" _Hey I know you're with your girlfriend and all but you should definitely call me back when you get this message on my voicemail. It's serious so please call me." Naruko said seriously._

Sasuke was curious now what was going on than he realized she must have followed him and saw something he didn't see.

"Aww damn she never listens." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"Who doesn't listen?" Sai said popping in front of Sasuke.

"No one, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked curiously and then looked around and spotted Neji also. "What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I just got here. Neji called me twenty minutes ago to tell me to come here. We're going to eat some porridge at that new restaurant. What are you doing here?" Sai asked.

"I am eating lunch with Sakura." 'So Neji was around here,' Sasuke said and thought.

"Alrighty then I will let you go now." Sai said walking away.

"Later," Sasuke mumbled and walked into the café.

Sasuke walked into the café and walked in to see Sakura texting on her phone giggling.

"Hey, who you texting?" Sasuke asked walking up to Sakura.

"Ino, she wants me to go to a flower arrangement with her." Sakura said putting her phone down.

"Oh… Sakura, let me get your password to your phone." Sasuke said not asking.

"Why?" Sakura asked with a shocked expression. "Don't you think that's invading my privacy?" Sakura said shocking Sasuke.

"If I recall Sakura, you invaded my privacy in high school to get my boxers out the boy's locker room while I was showering. Now that's invasion, all I am asking for is your password to your phone." Sasuke said.

"Okay, but why do you want it now?" Sakura asked.

"Because I do." Sasuke said.

"I won't give it to you." Sakura said.

"Why? What are you hiding?" Sasuke asked suspicious.

"I thought you were trying to figure out what was wrong with me and trying to make me happy?" Sakura said.

"Why would I try to figure out what's wrong with you when you told me nothing was wrong." Sasuke said in a slick way.

"Whatever I guess it was a mistake coming here with you. Bye Sasuke," Sakura said rushing out the café.

"Yeah bye Sakura," Sasuke whispered not shocked that she didn't give it to him.

Sasuke decided he best call Naruko now that he was away from Sakura. He didn't know why he felt the need to fill her in with what happened to him just now and that Neji might have saw who was with Sakura.

(Phone Call)

" **Hello," Sasuke said.**

" **Hey, how'd it go?" Naruko asked now at her house.**

" **Do you really want to know or do you already know?" Sasuke asked.**

" **Sasuke, I didn't follow you into the café. After I called you which you should be happy that I did follow you I left." Naruko said.**

" **I am glad you followed." Sasuke said.**

" **Oh my is Spunk being nice all of a sudden?" Naruko said jokingly.**

" **Shut up with that name already. Maybe I should come over so we can switch phones again." Sasuke said blushing from the name.**

"…" **Naruko didn't speak.**

" **HELLO!" Sasuke said getting irritated.**

" **How you going to tell me to shut up then get mad when I do?" Naruko said.**

" **You are getting on my nerves." Sasuke said in playful banter.**

" **Excuse me, can I sit here?" a red-headed boy asked Sasuke.**

" **Sasuke, who is that?" Naruko said recognizing the voice.**

" **Sure, I don't know who this person is." Sasuke said.**

" **Talking to your girlfriend?" the male said.**

" **No, talking to my friend." Sasuke said getting kind of weirded out.**

" **Sasuke move from there and come to my house NOW!" Naruko said hanging up on him.**

(End Call)

"Do I know you?" Sasuke asked.

"Not that I know of." The male said.

The male was a red-head with a tattoo on his forehead with teal eyes and a body shape that said he played a sport with a lot of physical contact.

"Well I got to get going." Sasuke said getting up and walking away from the new stranger.

At that moment he left out the café door he realized why he remembered that guy he saw a picture of him in Naruko's room or was it her phone. Sasuke decided to take that moment and ran with it all the way to his car. Oddly Sasuke had grown so close to Naruko and her family that he doesn't knock he just walks right in.

"Naruko, I have something important to tell you." Sasuke said in an extremely urgent way.

"I already know, was this the guy you talked to at the café?" Naruko said holding out a picture to Sasuke.

"Yeah it was, who is he?" Sasuke asked sitting on her desk.

It was odd the picture made it seem like they were really close but from Naruko's expression he didn't feel that way. Naruko looked happier here than she ever did since he met her. Sasuke oddly felt a tinge of jealously that someone else made his blonde-haired friend happy.

"He is my ex." Naruko whispered.

Sasuke looked up at her shocked not believing what she just said.

"He's one of the reasons aside from several other reasons why I ran away to my father's." Naruko continued to whisper.

Sasuke looked up at her and he realized despite how close they got she never expressed herself like she was doing now. And not once did she say why she left her home. But Sasuke realized that he was always worried about himself but never realized he cared about what happened with this girl. He just felt the need to let her tell him on her own time.

"I think it's time me and you talked about why I am so sure Sakura is cheating." Naruko said sitting on her bed Kurama jumping into her lap.

Sasuke followed after her because he was concerned about her and he was honestly curious.

"Okay, it's been a month and a half that my mother passed away. Then a few weeks later after my mother died I caught my boyfriend cheating on me because he wanted to have sex and I wouldn't give it to him. Problem with us becoming boyfriend and girlfriend was that he also was my best friend and when we broke up I… I broke down altogether not knowing what to do because I lost the last person there that I really cared about. Now on to the point of why I believe your woman is cheating is because how she acts toward you, then she kind of reminded me of how Gaara was before I found out. Dismissing me, claiming to hang out with others, and many other things that started to get weirdly out of place." Naruko said everything in a small whisper that said it was hard for her to open up.

She didn't realize then but she was crying. Sasuke felt her pain and couldn't believe her best friend boyfriend cheated because he wanted sex and that he did it right after her mother died. She had a rough month before coming here. Sasuke spotted the silent tears and wiped them away from her eyes and gave her a hug.

"It's okay, I'm here." Sasuke whispered giving her a warm hug.

"You're the only person that knows what happened." Naruko whispered in her shirt.

"I'm the only one that knows?" Sasuke said shocked.

Naruko nodded and curled more into his shirt. Sasuke didn't know how wrong he was starting to think until he felt himself going for her chin. They were eye level until she pulled away.

"How did you pull through all that?" Sasuke mumbled.

"I kept it bottled in." Naruko said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"How did you start putting two and two together with him? Like how did you suspect him cheating?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't, I caught him in the act. I only noticed everything afterwards." Naruko said going to her bathroom.

'What was I thinking?' Sasuke thought evening his breathing because it was erratic currently.

Naruko was currently feeling the same way.

"Okay, onto another note. Come out here and tell me what you caught when I was occupied." Sasuke said threw the bathroom door.

Naruko opened the door to the bathroom her face wet from splashing it with water. "Okay, I saw Neji." Naruko said sitting by her desk.

"Yeah I did too, he was waiting for Sai so they can try that new porridge at that restaurant." Sasuke said saying what Sai told him.

"Well when I saw him he was glaring at you and Sakura." Naruko said.

"What?" Sasuke said shocked.

"Yup I saw him glaring at you guys. Mainly Sakura to be particular." Naruko said.

"What does that mean then?" Sasuke asked.

"Honestly I don't know maybe he's the one she's cheating on you with or maybe he knows about it." Naruko said honestly shrugging her shoulders.

"What are we going to do to find out?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, do you want to be with her?" Naruko asked.

Sasuke looked shocked by the question and didn't think about it in all honesty. He even wondered why be with her after all this time then came to the answer of not liking anyone but just settled for her. It's not like she isn't pretty or smart. But why was he with her?

"I think you should think about that before you and me do this anymore." Naruko said seeing his contemplative face.

"Why would she cheat on me if I am who she chased for so long?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Maybe she doesn't want to let go of who she was in the past. But I don't care about her, I want to know if you want to be with her." Naruko said honestly.

"I don't know if I want to be with her honestly. In the beginning I just settled for being with her because I didn't feel like…" Sasuke was saying but got cut off.

"You didn't feel like anyone was going to step up to your standards." Naruko said.

"Yes, I felt like I was never going to meet anyone that can make me question my actions. Honestly, I am not even sexually attracted to her. I can't say I don't care for her but I don't love her the way she wants me too. I'm not in love with her." Sasuke said finally being honest.

Naruko smiled that he was being honest with her and himself.

"Now you should admit that to her and let her be with who she really wants to be with." Naruko said standing up and grabbing a box of pictures full of her and Gaara.

Naruko threw the box into the garbage bin in her room and grabbed some matches and set it on fire.

"This is to new beginnings." Naruko said smiling with tears in her eyes.

Sasuke smiled pulling out his wallet with a picture of Sakura and him kissing and threw it into the fire.

"New beginnings," Sasuke said.

"Now you got to call her." Naruko said handing Sasuke his phone.

Sasuke grabbed his phone back from her with a fond smile that said thank you, she gave him a gentle smile back.

Sasuke didn't understand why but he was actually eager to get this over with and move on with his life. He started to realize he didn't care who Sakura was with because in all honesty he didn't want to be with her to begin with. He started to just want to be around Naruko getting this over with made him feel like they wouldn't have anything to do with each other anymore but from the looks of how Naruko talked to him made him feel differently now. He was confident they would still be around each other.

(Phone Call)

" **Hello," Sasuke said passively.**

" **Hi Sasuke," Sakura said politely still irritated that he asked for her phone password.**

" **We need to talk Sakura," Sasuke said getting to the point.**

" **Are you going to apologize to me for asking for my password?" Sakura asked.**

" **What? Why would I do that? I wouldn't apologize for something I feel people in a relationship should share. Not the point. I want to break up Sakura." Sasuke said flabbergasted that Sakura believed he Sasuke Uchiha would apologize.**

" **What? Sasuke you want to what?" Sakura said in utter shock.**

" **I think we should break up. It's fine I know you like someone else now." Sasuke said trying to go the understanding route.**

"… **how can you do this to me after this long?" Sakura asked.**

" **Sakura, I care about you but I don't love you and it took you cheating on me for me to realize I don't want to be with you anymore. Just let it go," Sasuke said shocking Naruko.**

 **Kurama yelped at his owner to knock her out of the shock. Naruko was about to snatch the phone away from him when he bolted to her bathroom and locked the door.**

" **How did you know?" Sakura asked shocked.**

" **That's not important, have a good life with him. Bye," Sasuke said hanging up.**

(End Call)

Sasuke opened the door from the bathroom and was shocked to see Kurama jump into his lap.

"Naru, get your fox please." Sasuke said softly.

"Kurama, off now. What happened after you ran in my bathroom asshole?" Naruko said irritated.

Sasuke was silent for a while because he knew the blonde was mad that he left her out of the conversation. As Kurama got off him Sasuke stood and went to Naruko and gave her a hug that shocked her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't add you into the talk but she at least admitted to cheating and let me go fairly easy." Sasuke whispered.

"I still wanted to hear asshole." Naruko said pulling away.

That made him chuckle because she was being childish but he knew his new friend was happy for him. Days were going to be fun now. Later on in the night Sasuke went home and was faced with his parents being home with his brother Itachi. He was happy to see his mother again but him and his father were on the rocks because he didn't want to join the family business. He continued his passion for psychology and currently he is glad that he did.

"Welcome home honey," his mother said walking to give him a hug.

"How was your trip mother?" Sasuke asked.

"Good, very sad that my old best friend passed and I had to hear by phone." Mikoto said glaring at Sasuke's father Fugaku.

"Honey, I told you we wouldn't have made it for the funeral." Fugaku said from the living room with Itachi.

"Are you talking about Professor Minato's ex-wife?" Sasuke asked shocking his mother and father.

"Yes, how did you know?" Mikoto asked.

"Well I am in his class and during that time he said he was going out of town for urgent business and so was his father. We didn't have class for that week. Then I found out that his wife died from his daughter." Sasuke said.

"Naruko? Oh my god is she here? I haven't seen her since she was four-years-old. I would love to see how she has grown. Sasuke when you see her next time invite her over for dinner." Mikoto said excited.

Sasuke just shook his head saying he would as he walked up the stairs. Itachi noticed the sudden change in his brother's personality and followed him.

"Sasuke, what's up?" Itachi questioned.

"I'm not with Sakura anymore." Sasuke said in a relieved tone.

Itachi was shocked, he closed his brother's door and sat right in front of him to get all the details.

"From what you look like you seem to want details." Sasuke said and Itachi nodded.

"Naru asked me do I want to be with Sakura and I didn't really have an answer and I wound up telling her everything as in how I felt and she told me that she felt like I should break up with her. Before that by setting her old photos with her ex in a trash can and set it on fire and said it was for new beginnings. When I called Sakura I called her out on her cheating and she asked how did I know and I told her it didn't matter and hung up." Sasuke said.

"Wow… finally you left that girl. So, are you interested in being with the blonde hottie now?" Itachi questioned.

"No," Sasuke said turning his head away because he knew he was starting to blush.

"Oh my little brother you have a thing for the little blonde?" Itachi said noticing his brother's blush.

"No, now get out of my room." Sasuke said while pushing his brother off his bed but he knew he was blushing.

"Fine little brother be in denial all you want but I know the truth." Itachi said walking out his room.

Sasuke shut his door and locked it putting his head against the door.

'Maybe I do like her more then I care to admit.' Sasuke thought.

* * *

 _ **Review..**_

 _ **So the break-up came sooner and differently then I thought it would but that's fine.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone,**_

* * *

It has been a couple days since Sasuke broke up with Sakura and he feels a sense of relief until he looks at her and realizes that she is happy with one of his best friends. He just felt betrayed by his friend for doing that with his girlfriend well ex now. He found out a few days later from Neji that he thought they were already over and he wouldn't have done that while they were dating but that was a lie. They started messing around a month before all the problems started with him and Sakura and at a party that he didn't attend they got drunk and slept with each other, and that they couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other after that. But the craziest part was that Naruko seemed to stay close to him through it all, Sasuke remembered what Naruko said about it all being a game but now they seemed closer than ever. He found himself going to her more often than not. She even sat in his class in the back but still there to make him happy. More often or not he would turn to look at her and find her face in a book like she always was not knowing at moments that her eyes drifted around the room from time to time to look at him and the others in the room.

"Naru, what are you reading now?" Sasuke asked while he walked in her doorway.

"A love story." Naruko said flipping to be on her stomach and look at him in the doorway.

"Since when do you read romance?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow and sitting on her bed.

"I always did it, just you know I just stopped after the fucked up incident in Suna. But now I am over it, plus this is a forbidden love." Naruko said in an excited tone.

"Really? What's it about?" Sasuke asked actually finding himself curious about what she was reading.

"A werewolf boy and a vampire girl fell in love and his mother and father are trying to keep them apart is the basis of it. It's called Forbidden Love by: AlyssaOtaku69." Naruko said laying in his lap as he laid back against the wall.

"Oh, you should start reading it to me. From the beginning though." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You're lucky I like the story or I wouldn't read it over again." Naruko grunted.

She started to read the story and Sasuke found himself also interested in the story. As they both started getting tired they both fell asleep. When Sasuke woke up he found Naruko on her computer doing college applications.

"What school you signing up for?" Sasuke asked trying to get up but Kurama was on top of him.

He pushed the fox off him and moved toward Naruko. He leaned over her screen and noticed she was writing an essay on why she wanted to be in the school she was trying to get into.

Naruko looked up and was face first into Sasuke. "I want to go to your school with you." Naruko said smiling.

Sasuke looked at her and gave her a small smile and nodded his head. "Okay then, I am hungry want to go get something to eat?" Sasuke said cueing over the fact that he wanted to get out the house for a while.

"Sure, I need to think more about the essay anyway." Naruko said jumping up.

They walked down the stairs rather excited about the adventure to get food that was until the doorbell rang and Naruko went to answer it. When she opened the door she saw the red head she never wanted to see again after burning all his photos and the things he got her.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" Naruko said.

Sasuke stood rather quickly after hearing that name but didn't go near the door just yet until Naruko needed him.

"I came to see you," Gaara said preparing for a fight.

"I have nothing to say to you and I honestly don't want to see you." Naruko said calmly.

"Why don't you want to come back to Suna?" Gaara asked sounding kind of sad but Sasuke and Naruko ignored the sadness they heard not caring at all about it.

"I have nothing to go back for." Naruko said in a harsh tone that Sasuke never heard her use before but I guess he could really understand why she was like that toward her ex.

"What about me?" Gaara asked brushing off her tone wrapping her in his arms like she was still his and that angered Sasuke.

Sasuke walked to the door not saying a word just walked straight to them pushing him off her and grabbing her.

"You don't seem to understand that she doesn't want to go back to that village and doesn't want to be with you." Sasuke said glaring at Gaara.

Gaara didn't seem intimidated at all just smirked in response to what Sasuke said.

"So… your over me now, huh?" Gaara questioned trying to make eye contact with Naruko but her head was down.

Naruko didn't say anything or lift her head up to him and Sasuke just wanted to smash Gaara's face into the wall but restrained himself it helped that Naruko was in his arms.

That was until Gaara smiled an evil smile that seemed to shake Naruko to the core. Which was odd because she wasn't even looking at him but she knew he smiled.

"Do you know that she won't have sex with you right?" Gaara asked like that was the reason for Sasuke's relationship with the blonde.

"That's not what I want and it doesn't matter what she won't give you." Sasuke said bitterly.

"Oh so you're so sure about that. Did you know that she can't even have kids? That she can't have a…" Gaara was saying but he got punched out the house by Naruko.

Naruko kept hitting him as he tried to dodge but he couldn't get the best of her.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Naruko screamed while aiming a lot of face shots.

"Naru…" Sasuke started as he realized it was really getting out of hand and that he should stop it immediately.

Sasuke wrapped one arm around her waist and grabbed her hands with his other hand pinning her to the ground. Gaara got up but didn't move close to her or him for that matter and he didn't really want to get close anyway because his nose was already bleeding and he was sure he had a busted lip and will have a black eye. Sasuke was oozing with an aura that said he would kill whoever came near them at that moment.

"LET ME GO!" Naruko screamed with tears streaming down her face.

"Calm down," Sasuke said gently one of her hands getting out and hitting him.

Sasuke didn't mind the punch because he knew she was in a lot of pain at the moment but he was going to cuss her out later for it. He let her waist go and pinned both arms with his hands.

"You got to calm down," Sasuke said raising his voice.

"NO!" Naruko screamed beyond comprehension.

Sasuke was going back and forth for a while with a struggling Naruko under him. He raised his body off her lifting her up too placing her gently in his lap with his hands still holding his arm. But the moment his chest was by her arms he pushed against them so they couldn't get out as he pulled her into a hug as his other hand gently rubbed her head soothingly.

"It's okay I'm here with you," Sasuke whispered gently.

"Sasuke," Naruko whispered getting her arms out from underneath him and hugging him back.

"Yeah it's me," Sasuke whispered still hugging her.

Kurama came running into the yard after hearing the commotion but not being able to get out of her bedroom he did the only thing he could do. Gaara ran the minute he saw Kurama because he knew he would be bit. But Kurama spotted Naruko crying and walked up to her whining out to her and licking at her tears.

"Yeah buddy I'm fine," Naruko said petting her wild fox.

"Naru, why don't you come have dinner at my house tonight? My mother wants to see you again she said she hasn't seen you since you were four before you left the village." Sasuke said still hugging her.

"Sure," Naruko said getting off him walking out of her yard to her house with Kurama and Sasuke following.

Naruko silently went to her room noticing the hole on the bottom of her door from where Kurama escaped from. Sasuke looked down spotting it too.

"I can fix that if you want." Sasuke said sitting on the desk chair as Naruko walked in her closet.

"That would be nice," Naruko said in her closet with a voice of defeat.

Sasuke stood up and walked to her closet pulling her out of it when he pulled her she was crying again. It hurt him to know that Gaara could hurt her when he was once her childhood best friend. She cried harder now that they were inside.

"He was the only person I told that after I found out." Naruko whispered sobbing.

Sasuke shocked didn't know what else to do but her door wouldn't prevent people from hearing their conversation so he locked her door then carried her to the bathroom locking that door too. But he let Kurama in for fear for that door too.

"It doesn't matter what that insensitive bastard says." Sasuke says in an aggressive gentle way as he sat in the tub not caring that it was still a little bit wet.

"But it is important… everyone wants a family. No one is going to want to be with me when they find out I can't have kids." Naruko said looking at Sasuke's face tears staining her beautiful cheeks.

"Who wouldn't want such an amazing person? Skip kids who wouldn't want to be with you?" Sasuke questioned raising his voice suddenly.

"EVERYONE SASUKE!" Naruko screamed in his face whacking his chest.

"That's not true," Sasuke said grabbing her fist trying to capture her stare.

If Sasuke wasn't thinking straight, he would have kissed Naruko right there but it wasn't a good moment to do that. He was glad that he knew that because if he didn't he would have done it and messed up their relationship. Naruko looked at Sasuke and was shocked with the sure stare he had in his eyes.

"Really?" Naruko asked not breaking eye contact with him.

"Really, I promise." Sasuke said sure of himself.

Sasuke was shocked when Naruko leaned into him giving him a huge hug.

"Thank you Sasuke," Naruko whispered into his ear.

When she pulled back she chuckled because he was the one blushing now.

"Who's blushing now, Spunk?" Naruko said with a happy grin.

Sasuke looked away from her immediately but it was hard to move far from her because she was on top of him.

"Move," Sasuke said but she didn't listen of course.

"But Sas, I'm comfortable." Naruko said with a mischievous grin.

"Naru, can you please move I am getting a hard on as we speak because of your undeniable sexiness?" Sasuke asked in a playful banter which it was partly true.

"Oh dear we should move rather quickly before you take advantage of me like the unmistakably handsome demon that you are." Naruko said playfully moving off him and helping him up with a smile.

Sasuke couldn't even come up with a comeback because that was actually really funny so he started laughing.

"Thank you Sasuke for being there for me." Naruko said.

"It was no problem. You would have done the same for me." Sasuke said gently patting her on the shoulder.

"Sasuke, I mean it. It meant a lot to me. Thank you," Naruko said pulling him toward her giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke blushed scarlet from the contact of her gentle lips on his cheek. He couldn't believe she kissed his cheek.

"It really was no problem," Sasuke said pulling her into him giving her kiss to the forehead.

It probably would have continued if Minato didn't just scream.

"NARUKO!" Minato screamed over the hole in her door.

"Yes?" Naruko said running out the bathroom the blush from her cheeks leaving as she went to her father.

Sasuke though he was sure he wanted more from her but he wasn't sure if she was ready to be with him in another way aside from friendship. Sasuke evened his breathing then walked out the bathroom to see the two blondes arguing about the door.

"I was thinking about making a little fox door for Kurama so he could go in and out of her room as he pleases and not be cooped in and another incident like this happens again." Sasuke said approaching the two blondes.

"Really?" Minato said questioning the fact.

"Yes, if you and Naruko don't mind?" Sasuke asked looking between both of them.

"I don't mind," Naruko answered not looking at him.

Sasuke and Minato noticed how Naruko didn't want to look at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't take offense to it he knew at the moment after all the two have been through with each other she was just being shy with him and he was quite proud.

"Fine Sasuke," Minato said walking away from the two thinking they could solve their own problems.

"DAD! I am going to eat at Sasuke's house tonight okay?" Naruko screamed at her dad's back.

"Really? Maybe I can go with you?" Minato questioned but didn't stop.

Minato was more insightful then the other two knew about. Minato wasn't sure what was going on with his daughter but he knew she had problems and Sasuke was helping her with them. Too be honest he really wanted to see his friends. Minato called Fugaku and told him that Naruko, him, and Jiraya would be coming over for dinner in two hours and Fugaku and Mikoto were thrilled about the family friend coming over for dinner. They haven't seen Naruko since she was four years old and haven't hung out with Minato since they started going on many different business trips.

"Yes father," Sasuke said getting off the phone with his father.

Naruko was currently drying her hair from when she got out the shower as she watched Sasuke on the phone with his father, she thought their relationship was rather weird but she understood it was because Sasuke hadn't wanted to join the family business and that he had an older brother successful.

"We will be there then, yes… bye." Sasuke said hanging up putting his hand threw his hair.

"What did he say?" Naruko asked looking at Sasuke threw the mirror.

"Be there or be square," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Haha that would be funny if he really did." Naruko said laughing.

"If only, he said to make sure I come home soon not knowing I am already with you two or three." Sasuke said.

"Three?" Naruko said finishing drying her hair.

"Jiraya, your dad, and most importantly you." Sasuke said with a flirtatious smile that he never used before.

Naruko turned red and immediately went to her closet to look for a better outfit.

"What are you doing now?" Sasuke questioned walking toward the closet.

"Don't come in I am changing." Naruko said urgently.

He was tempted to go in but refrained and went to sit on her bed.

'Hang on, I was tempted to go in.' Sasuke thought not believing that he just wanted to invade his friend's privacy like how Sakura use to do him. 'I hope I'm not turning into Sakura,' Sasuke thought.

"What do you think?" Naruko asked coming out with an elegant red dress with a black outline on the edges and black heels with an ankle bracelet that covered her tan skin.

Sasuke's breathing picked up again not sure if he could control his impulse to touch the beautiful blonde in front of him.

"You look beautiful Naruko," Minato said from the door with Jiraya behind him.

"Yes my dear granddaughter you look beautiful. Right Sasuke?" Jiraya said gesturing to Sasuke.

"Of course you look beautiful now come here so I can brush your hair." Sasuke said quickly trying to keep himself from blushing.

Naruko dragged her desk chair over to him so he could brush her hair. Minato and Jiraya just watched as Sasuke brushed her hair it was weird but they found it quite cute. They weren't sure what was going on between the two but it was clear to the two of them that they wanted and needed each other for reasons unknown to both adults.

"We will be waiting downstairs for you two." Minato said grabbing his father out the room leaving those two alone well they were at least with Kurama.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Naruko asked casually.

"No, definitely not." Sasuke said smirking.

Naruko chuckled and swatted him. "Bastard," Naruko said as he was getting done brushing her hair.

He chuckled but continued to brush his hair. Sasuke decided he wanted her to leave it down so she did. Sasuke and Naruko walked down the stairs to where her family. They stood ready to go and left out the house.

"Do you want to drive with me?" Sasuke asked pulling Naruko by the arm.

"Sure," Naruko said biting her lip.

Once again Sasuke wanted to pull her closer to him to take her lip out of her mouth but he really needed to control himself.

The drive to Sasuke's house was a silent one the two not wanting to break the comfortable silence they were in. they finally got to Sasuke's house and Naruko thought the house was even more beautiful than her fathers.

"Wow this is nice," Naruko said smiling at Sasuke.

"Thanks," Sasuke said blushing slightly.

They got out the car and as they got out Mikoto ran out the house to see them.

"Sasuke, you didn't say you were over there." Mikoto said hugging him.

"He was helping me with my college application after his class." Naruko said assuring Mikoto.

Mikoto turned to look at Naruko and get a full look at her. While she did that her eyes started to water because she was thinking of her best friend.

"Wow you've grown to be a beautiful young woman. Come here and let me hug you." Mikoto said walking toward Naruko.

Naruko walked up to Mikoto and she wasn't ready for the hug this woman was going to give her. Mikoto shook her in a big bear hug while Minato and Jiraya were coming out the car. Minato actually felt bad for his daughter but he knew it was going to happen to him the moment she let her go.

"Minato, Jiraya, how are you?" Fugaku said walking up to the men actually feeling for the young woman.

"Mom, let her go." Sasuke said pulling her back to his arms making them both blush and retract away from each other.

All the parents thought the same thing at that moment that the two were starting to like each other or they already did.

"Are you all just going to stand outside or are you going to come in?" Itachi asked as he stood in the doorway of the house.

Everyone looked his way and nodded to each other to go into the house.

"Itachi," Minato said giving him a handshake.

"Hello," Itachi said shaking Jiraya and Minato's hand as they came in.

Naruko and Sasuke were the last two to come in and Itachi started to check her out. Naruko said her hi to him and walked toward her father.

"Don't check her out, Itachi." Sasuke said in a slightly hostile way.

"Do I sense hostility in your voice little brother?" Itachi questioned pulling his brother into him.

"Stop it Itachi get off me." Sasuke complained as his brother started to hold him down.

They started to fight a little bit by the door when Naruko came back by them.

"Sasuke, your mom told me to tell you to show me around." Naruko said smiling at them.

"Okay," Sasuke said staring at Naruko ignoring his brother.

Itachi raised his eyebrow at the interaction between his brother and her. Sasuke pushed away from Itachi slapping him in the back of the head before moving toward Naruko rather quickly before his brother could get him back. They walked around the house until they got to his room.

"Is this your room?" Naruko asked raising her eyebrow at him.

Sasuke only nodded his head and she walked in his eyes went wide when she opened his door.

"No, no, no not in there." Sasuke said nervously.

"Why? You have been in my room." Naruko said questioning why he didn't want her in there and that just made her want to go in more.

"Yeah why don't you want her in there?" Itachi said popping up behind Sasuke and holding him down so Naruko could go in.

"Damn it Itachi," Sasuke said whacking him and chasing after Naruko in his room.

"Wow your room is darker than mine. I wonder how much porn you have in here." Naruko said going in his closet.

"What the hell? I don't have any porn that would be my brother that has porn." Sasuke said making Itachi blush and walk off.

"See," Sasuke said pointing at his brother walking away.

"Shut up and show me all your secret spots in your room that you would hide stuff in." Naruko said climbing around his closet.

"I found one," Naruko called out.

Sasuke's eyes went wide and he ran into his walk in closet and they both fell down on top of each other. Sasuke was currently on top of Naruko.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke said pulling his body off of her.

"Yeah," Naruko said moving up in the darkness of the closet after she lost her phone.

They bumped heads once and then realized just how close they were. Naruko wasn't sure to move forward or move backwards. Sasuke though he moved forward toward her. He wanted those tantalizing lips, he wanted her taste, he just wanted her.

"SASUKE, NARUKO, DINNERS READY!" Mikoto screamed making them back up away from each other.

Dinner was actually quite awkward for the two but they sat next to each other not wanting to really sit by anyone else. Their hands started to linger toward each other and Itachi noticed it. When dinner was over everyone was in light conversation and the two seemed to go away from everyone as they were in their own world. Sasuke walked upstairs with Naruko following right behind him.

When they got into his room she went to lay on his bed.

"Naruko," Sasuke whispered and walked by her laying down next to her.

"Do you think today has been a long day or what?" Naruko said looking at him.

"Definitely," Sasuke said laying on his side looking at her. "Are you feeling better?" Sasuke said caressing her cheek.

Naruko smiled a gentle smile, "yes and thank you for being there for me." Naruko said and curled up into Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to say something to her when he noticed that she fell asleep. Sasuke put his arm around her pulling her closer to him and he fell asleep right next to her. When Sasuke woke up Naruko was still sleeping and he pulled away from her noticing that it was three in the morning. He stood up and walked to his bathroom and heard the parents still downstairs laughing and probably drinking. He used the bathroom and went back to his room noticing Naruko was completely curled in his blankets.

'She looks so cute in my blankets,' Sasuke thought walking up to his bed.

Sasuke pulled his blanket away from her so he could get under the blanket with her. When he did she curled into him laying her head on his chest. She started mumbling incoherent words that Sasuke couldn't understand her. But he did hear his name at least three times. He was definitely planning on asking her what she was talking about in her sleep or what she was dreaming about.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I know I am taking a long time with my stories but it's been long and hard days for me. so bear with me.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Chapter.**_

* * *

It has been about a week since seeing Gaara at her house and being by his parents' house and all Naruko wanted to do was get a drink and go out for the night. But she didn't feel like asking Sasuke to another place. She has been invited him places back to back since Gaara got to Konoha.

Sasuke on the other hand was currently working on his project with Kiba with Shikamaru next to them with Choji.

"I want to hang out with her but since the dinner it feels like there is a lot of tension between us." Sasuke explained.

"Maybe it's sexual tension." Kiba suggested as he was writing his paper.

"No, she's not like that." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"How do you know?" Kiba asked.

"Sasuke isn't even like that Kiba." Shikamaru said.

"Your right," Kiba mumbled.

"It just seems like she needs to untwine." Sasuke said.

"Why doesn't she come out with us to the club later tonight? Maybe she could even get along with Hinata." Kiba suggested again.

Sasuke found himself listening more and more to be most rambunctious friend of his group.

"But how will Sakura feel about that?" Shikamaru pondered.

"Who cares, she's with Neji already." Kiba said shaking his hand.

Kiba wasn't discreet and he thought Neji and Sakura were fucked up. He didn't really ever care for Sakura but Neji was there friend and he did that.

"Who cares about them, I just want to get her mind off of what's been bothering her." Sasuke said.

"You really like her?" Choji asked the question that was on all their minds.

"I might like her more than she likes me." Sasuke said and he was sure of that.

"Be careful with that Sasuke. You don't want it to be a rebound." Shikamaru said.

"Trust me this is no rebound. I think I liked her before Sakura and I broke up I just never acted on it or noticed it before my relationship ended. She is just a down to earth chick with a fucked up past." Sasuke said.

The boys have been in the backyard of Naruko's house since class was over so they could show Minato what they had already for him. Naruko saw them in deep conversation making her way over to them with jogging pants and a tank top on with black shoes, Kurama on her heels.

"What are you four doing?" Naruko asked as her hair waved back and forth.

If Sasuke wasn't interested in Naruko and already stated it Shikamaru would have tried to talk to the know it all blonde. He liked people he could have an intelligent conversation with, but she was rambunctious and spontaneous and he didn't think he could keep up with her like Sasuke could.

"We were talking about going clubbing tonight. Do you want to come? You can meet my girlfriend." Kiba asked.

"Sure sounds like fun. Kurama sit." Naruko said sitting in between Sasuke and Shikamaru with Kurama behind her lying down. "You have a girlfriend? Is she in my father's class?" Naruko asked curious.

"No, she is an art major." Kiba said with a warm smile.

"That's nice; I am excited to meet her." Naruko said with a smile.

She never really had a female friend well she did but that was because it was Gaara's sister.

"Are you sure you want to go to a club Naru?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face.

"Are you trying to challenge me? Spunk." Naruko asked.

Sasuke grit his teeth.

"Spunk," Kiba mumbled making the rest of the guys laugh.

"I didn't know you were spunky. How long have we been friends?" Kiba asked terrorizing Sasuke more.

Shikamaru and Choji just covered their mouths laughing along with Naruko all turning from Sasuke.

Sasuke kicked Kiba making Kurama jump up.

"Sasuke, no sudden movements like that. Kurama, sit down." Naruko said stopped laughing.

"Sorry," Sasuke said turning his head away from his friends.

"Are you sure you can even go to a club and fit in?" Sasuke taunted.

"Sasuke, you really want to start that. I will dance circles around you and still have more energy than you." Naruko taunted.

"Bring it on," Sasuke said smirking.

"We should get going." Shikamaru said making Kiba and Choji get up with them.

"Well see you two later." Kiba said waving goodbye to them.

Naruko put her head on the table and stared at Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked curious to why she was staring at him.

"You're really close to Kiba." Naruko said.

"Yeah he has been one of my closest friends for the longest time." Sasuke said continuing his writing.

"You're pretty close to the lazy one too. The other guy not so much. The lazy guy his name is Shikamaru." Naruko said with a smile.

"Yeah, how did you know his name?" Sasuke asked.

"Well he is one of my dad's favorites to tell me about. He said that he is smarter than you just don't put much effort because he is lazy. I will always remember a guy that I could have a good intelligent conversation with." Naruko said.

"Okay, so are you sure you really want to go tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I want to meet his girlfriend. I never really had female friends." Naruko said with a sad smile that Sasuke caught.

"Never?" Sasuke asked stopping his writing to look at her.

"I had something like a friend when I was four when I lived here." Naruko said.

"What's her name? Maybe we can find her." Sasuke suggested.

"I don't remember anything about her." Naruko lied.

This made Sasuke put his pencil down and look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"The lady that can remember all the types of phobias and disorders. You're telling me that you can't remember a name." Sasuke asked.

"Okay I remember her name but it doesn't matter I only knew her for a week and I doubt she remembers me. What is the percentile that she has an eidetic memory like I do? There is a studied procedure that says 2 to 10 percent of children between six to ten has it, and mind you I wasn't six I was four." Naruko determined.

"Okay fine, we won't look for her." Sasuke said sighing. "But I still can't believe you never had a female friend." Sasuke said.

"I did, but she was more like a sister instead of a friend." Naruko said.

"That guy's sister." Sasuke said already knowing as he continued writing he really didn't like talking about Gaara.

"Yeah," Naruko said turning so she was looking at the sky. "You know you can say his name I won't break." Naruko said to get a look of disgust from Sasuke. "Or not." Naruko said laughing.

"I just don't like the guy. If I was your friend before this happened to you I would have beat his ass." Sasuke said irritated glaring at the bushes.

Naruko just smiled, "thanks," Naruko whispered.

"So... you're sure you're coming? Do you need me to pick you up?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm coming; you're not getting out of this Sasuke. Why don't you come by when you're ready then we can take a cab there." Naruko said standing up.

"I'm not trying to talk you out of it. I'm just making sure you actually want to go." Sasuke said packing up all his things with a smile on his face.

"Good be here once you're ready." Naruko said walking toward her house.

"I will," Sasuke said smirking.

Four hours passed since Naruko and Sasuke seen each and they were both ready and were nervous as hell. Naruko had black heels on with a dress with a burgundy a split on the side. Sasuke on the other hand had black shoes, black jeans, and a red shirt. He was nervous as hell as he walked up to her door.

"You ready to go?" Sasuke asked as he walked into her room.

She walked out the bathroom with all her hair down in curls.

"Who you trying to impress?" Sasuke questioned, he wouldn't deny that he was a tad bit jealous for who she was looking good for.

"Nobody, I just like looking good." Naruko said grabbing a jacket to put over her shoulders. "But you will protect me, right?" Naruko asked.

"Shut it," Sasuke said sitting on the bed.

"Did you call the taxi already?" Naruko asked as she sprayed perfume on herself then laid next to him.

"Yes," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You call before you got here didn't you." Naruko said.

"Yup, now come on." Sasuke said helping her up.

"Thank you," Naruko said with a smile as she let go of his hand.

"If you feel uncomfortable at all tonight let me know. Have you ever even been to a club?" Sasuke asked.

"Well damn shucks no I didn't think of that." Naruko said sarcastically.

"So have you then?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah once with Temari." Naruko said turning her head.

"Well let's hope this is a better event then last time." Sasuke said heading towards the door.

"Oh it's going to be because you're with me." Naruko said following him but made Sasuke stop by that one sentence.

Sasuke smiled and continued to follow after her; he couldn't help but feel happy about what she said.

They got to the club quickly. Sasuke was shocked to see the bouncer didn't even card her. They were soon met up with Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Neji, and Sai.

"Hi," Naruko said to all of them.

"Hey, Naruko. Hinata hasn't got here yet, she said something about being with the girls." Kiba said.

"Naru, this is Sai, Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba you met earlier, and last is Neji. Everyone this is Naruko." Sasuke introduced.

"Well it's nice to meet some of you." Naruko said and turned to get a drink.

Everyone was in silence for the moment that happened shocked expressions on their faces.

"I like her," Sai said breaking the silence.

Shikamaru and Kiba started chuckling. They both figured who she didn't care to meeting it was pretty easy. Sai and Neji are the only two she didn't meet earlier today and Neji did that to Sasuke and she seems rather fond of Sasuke.

"Excuse me," Sasuke said nervously and walked after Naruko.

When Sasuke got to Naruko he didn't even get the chance to ask her what that was all about before she spoke. Naruko was sitting at the bar waiting for her drink. I just gestured for a beer.

"That was fucking uncomfortable, how do you hang out with him still?" Naruko asked.

"Because it doesn't matter like that anymore." Sasuke said with a heavy sigh.

He knew it was going to bother Naruko if they were here.

"Why do you still talk to her?" Naruko asked.

"Because... it's hard to explain. Sakura, Sai, and I all became friends because we were in a group together for a project that made us friends all the way till now. I can't exactly leave them alone or drop them. But I did learn a lesson from them two." Sasuke explained.

"What is that?" Naruko asked.

"To never be in a group with those two." Sasuke said with humor.

"It was that bad." Naruko said with a soft chuckle after getting her drink sipping at it.

"Yeah, never will I endure that type of suffering." Sasuke said with a small chuckle.

While those two had their little small talk everyone else was coming into the club.

"So where are Sasuke and the girl?" Ino asked.

She has heard a lot about this girl and not once met her, herself. She was actually excited to meet her.

"Over at the bar." Shikamaru said gesturing to where they were sitting.

Naruko and Sasuke were smiling and laughing. Everyone was shocked to see a genuine smile on Sasuke's face. It wasn't a grin or a smirk but an actual smile.

"Are we sure that's really Sasuke?" Ino asked.

Sakura just watched the scene and felt bitterness toward the girl that could make smile like she never could.

"Here they come," Shikamaru said breaking Sakura out her trance of hatred.

"Hey everyone, this is Naruko. Naruko this is Ino, Tenten, you know Sakura, Fuu, and..." Sasuke didn't get to finish.

"Hinata my girlfriend." Kiba finished with a smile.

"Hello it's nice to meet the ones I just met." Naruko said with an impressionable smile. "Now I want to get to know Hinata." Naruko said pulling Hinata to the bar.

"Why only Hinata?" Ino asked annoyed because she liked Naruko's fashion sense and wanted another friend to go shopping with.

"Because I talked about her earlier." Kiba said.

Sasuke just turned to look at them as his friends went into mindless chatter as they drank beers. After an hour of being there Naruko and Hinata were like best friends and dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Sasuke just kept watch from the bar stools with Shikamaru.

"You know Sakura is upset. She thinks you're dating Naruko." Shikamaru said.

"So what, and if I was she can't talk shit when she is with Neji." Sasuke said slightly annoyed.

"That's what I said." Shikamaru said sighing with a mumble of troublesome.

At the moment Sakura was going to the dance floor by Naruko and Hinata.

"Don't think your all high and mighty because Sasuke is showing some type of interest in you, it won't last long." Sakura said with a snotty smirk.

"Sakura..." Hinata started but Naruko put her hand up.

"I see why you held onto him seeing you had two guys from prestigious pedigrees. So if one left you had the other. You're just a snake that won't be happy unless someone is miserable. And it doesn't concern you if he is interested in me or not you got Neji." Naruko said irritated.

Sakura was raising her hand to smack Naruko but Sasuke stopped it from happening.

"What is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked pulling Sakura to the bar.

"What? I am just protecting you she is using you." Sakura claimed.

"You know nothing about her and we're not dating so you don't need to worry about me. What Naruko and I have is none of your business even if you want it to be." Sasuke said threw gritted teeth.

He was getting sick of how controlling Sakura was being despite not being with each other. He looked back at Naruko and noticed she went back to dancing but Ino was there now. Sakura just pulled her hand away from him and left to go by Neji. Sasuke just sat back down by Shikamaru.

"You really like the girl." Shikamaru stated.

"I thought we clarified this earlier." Sasuke said as he watched Naruko.

"I know we did," Shikamaru said. "But I wanted to see if you would say something different or more since you have been drinking." Shikamaru said.

"What makes you think that?" Sasuke asked.

"How would you feel if I told you she was my type?" Shikamaru asked cautiously.

"I would say you don't even know her." Sasuke said glaring at him the whole time.

"And you would probably want to choke me. Don't worry I'm not interested in her, don't get me wrong she is beautiful and intelligent but I couldn't be with someone as spontaneous and rambunctious as she is. She is perfect for you." Shikamaru said.

"Well yeah she is wild. Do you think it's because she is fresh out of high school?" Sasuke asked.

"Trust me that is not the reason. We weren't even like that when we graduated two years ago. We're only twenty it's not like it's much of a difference. Shit sometimes it feels like she is older than us." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah I have to agree with you on that one." Sasuke said as he watched her laugh and dance around.

"Shikamaru, Sasuke, we're heading out." Neji said with Sakura in toll.

"Okay later." Shikamaru said as Sasuke grunted.

"Shikamaru don't forget about the meeting tomorrow." Neji said as he grabbed Sakura's hand and they walked out.

"What meeting?" Sasuke asked.

"My dad's company has a meeting with the Hyuga's tomorrow and I have to be there." Shikamaru said.

"Why are you here then?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I wanted to see how she was when around the others and around you." Shikamaru answered.

"That's a bit weird... something like a stalker huh." Sasuke joked.

"Shut it, you know why I did this." Shikamaru said.

"To feel comfort." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Such disrespect." Shikamaru said chuckling patting Sasuke in the back. "If you really like her don't let her get caught by someone else." Shikamaru said.

"I feel the same way but I can't be too anxious about her." Sasuke said.

"Hey who is that guy she is arguing with right now?" Shikamaru asked gesturing his head toward the guy Kiba was currently arguing with.

"Bastard," Sasuke said standing up with Shikamaru following close behind him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Kiba screamed at Gaara.

"Gaara Sabuku." Gaara said.

There were a few gasps but Kiba wasn't one of them nor did he care who he was in that state of form. He just wanted to have Naruko's back because she seemed like she didn't want the guy around.

"Remove your hand." Sasuke said glaring at Gaara.

"Make me," Gaara said tilting his head pulling Naruko into him more.

"Let me go," Naruko said aggressively.

Sasuke didn't know how much his patience was wearing thin but it was going downhill fast.

"Can you just let her go she obviously doesn't want to be touched by you?" Shikamaru reasoned.

"I didn't ask you." Gaara said.

Sasuke reacted punching Gaara in the face making him release Naruko. Naruko got pushed into Kiba's arms by Hinata and Ino. They were fighting and everyone was in complete shock that Sasuke even fought. The only time he fought was the rebellious stage in high school but never once did he fight for a girl.

"SASUKE STOP!" Naruko screamed reacting before anyone jumping into the fight getting hit once or twice she wasn't sure.

Shikamaru and Kiba were the next ones to react. They grabbed at Gaara while Naruko held onto Sasuke. He grabbed her face to see it had two cuts. She didn't hesitate to pull him toward the exit knowing Gaara will press charges on Sasuke because that's how he was. Gaara knew this would hurt Naruko too so he would definitely do it.

"Naruko, stop dragging me." Sasuke said as he let her drag him to the nearest park.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruko asked suddenly stopping and turning to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked slightly irritated.

He never fought for a girl and this is the response he gets.

"Are you stupid? Why would you hit him?" Naruko said distressed but Sasuke couldn't see that.

"You would rather that I just sat there and let him grab on you. Fine... sorry that I interfered with your situation." Sasuke said irritated pulling away from her and turning away.

"NO!" Naruko said latching onto his back. "It's not that, thank you for doing that but I wish you didn't because he is going to press charges on you." Naruko said holding onto Sasuke's back.

Sasuke was shocked by her latching onto him. Maybe Shikamaru was right that she was really close to him. Sasuke turned in her direction wrapping her in his arms.

"I'm sorry; I should've never assumed that you would pick him. It's just I never fought for a girl before..." Sasuke said before he could stop himself.

Naruko looked well tried to look into his eyes but Sasuke avoided her eyes blushing shining on his face.

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruko said giving him a stronger hug making him instinctively hug her tighter.

"Let's go to your house." Sasuke said knowing his whole house was home tonight.

"Okay, I have to clean your marks anyway." Naruko said with a smile pulling away from him.

Sasuke pulled her back to see her face. She had a cut on her lip and a scratch on her neck.

"You have marks too. Why did you jump into the fight?" Sasuke asked as he touched the cut on her neck.

"Because I didn't want you to fight. I know how that bastard is." Naruko said looking Sasuke in his eyes.

"Sorry," Sasuke said and pulled her with him toward her house.

"Idiot we can't walk all the way home." Naruko said.

"Do you want me to carry you back to where cabs are?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Naruko said blushing shaking her head.

That was when Sasuke's phone started ringing.

"Give me a second it's Shikamaru." Sasuke said then answered his phone.

"Yeah, we're at the park. Thanks." Sasuke said then pulled Naruko to sit down.

"What was that about?" Naruko asked.

"Shikamaru is coming to get us so he can drop us off at your house." Sasuke said and was about to he heard beeping proving that it was Shikamaru.

"Come on," Sasuke said pulling her up.

"What the hell was that about?" Shikamaru asked as they got into the car.

"That guy is just some bastard that deserves his dick cut off." Sasuke said in a menacing tone that made Naruko giggle.

The sound of the giggle made Sasuke smile.

"You two have something wrong with you." Shikamaru said with a smile.

He was happy that his friend was happy.

"Where am I going?" Shikamaru asked.

"To Naruko's house." Sasuke answered.

"Okay," Shikamaru said and the rest of the ride remained silent.

When they got to Naruko's house Naruko was the first one out the car saying thank you then walking toward the door.

"Later," Sasuke said.

"You're staying here tonight?" Shikamaru asked shocked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay later," Shikamaru said shocked.

Sasuke walked away from the car and caught up to Naruko seeing as she didn't leave the doorway waiting for him. Sasuke made it to her grabbing her hand pulling her inside. Shikamaru went wide-eyed shocked by what he just saw.

"Holy shit he really likes her." Shikamaru said starting the car and leaving.

Sasuke began getting pulled upstairs by Naruko both falling on the bed because they both had a long night. Kurama jumped on the bed lying on top of Sasuke and Naruko.

"I will go get the first aid kit in my bathroom." Naruko said standing.

Kurama looked up at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked the fox getting a look that said he knew what happened today.

"Stop talking to Kurama and come here." Naruko said from inside her bathroom.

When Sasuke came in the bathroom she was already changed into some basketball shorts that happened to be a baggy t-shirt.

"Are those my shorts?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes they are, you left so I washed them. I got another pair if you want to change into something more comfortable." Naruko suggested.

"Okay," Sasuke said sitting down on the toilet so she could check his face.

"You're an idiot you know that." Sasuke said gently his finger rubbing across her neck.

"So are you," Naruko said as she wiped a cut he had on his chin.

"I like you," Sasuke said abruptly.

"What?" Naruko asked eyes widen from shock.

"I said that I like you." Sasuke said completely serious rubbing his hand against his face.

"I like you too." Naruko said with a smile.

"What type of like?" Sasuke asked as Naruko stopped working on him.

"I don't know," Naruko said but he could tell she was lying.

"I like you to the point where I want to kiss you right now." Sasuke said with hope in his eyes that he wouldn't get pushed away putting his hand in her long hair.

Naruko just closed her eyes in content liking the feeling of someone rubbing her hair. Sasuke leaned toward her kissing her gently on the lips. It was just a small touch but there was a spark. Sasuke pulled away from her only to get pulled back into her. He lifted her up sitting her on top of the sink kissing harshly pushing her back.

"This is bad," Naruko mumbled over his lips.

"Shh..." Sasuke whispered kissing her again.

Naruko's hands ended up in his hair pulling at it gently and nervously. The kissing continued until they needed to breath. They were both panting and blushing trying their best to not look so roughed up.

"I wanted to that for a while now." Sasuke whispered.

"Why didn't you?" Naruko asked.

"Because I wasn't sure if you were ready." Sasuke said in a shy voice that said a lot.

Naruko didn't say anything just brought his face to her kissing him softly before pulling away.

"We should get some sleep." Naruko said.

They both wanted to know what their kiss meant but they were scared of putting a label on each other at the moment. It didn't stop them from laying in the same bed or holding hands or even the kissing they were doing time to time. They weren't sure where their relationship was going to be like in the morning all they really knew was they wanted to be together forever. It didn't matter if it was friends or lovers. One wanted and the other needed. I wonder which one is which.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 ** _Next chapter: More Gaara and more problems. So they had their first kiss and opened the windows and doors for a new relationship. Question is will either of them start it?_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Jhessa Mae: I don't abandon any of my stories. I work on all of them. Right now I have a schedule so all my stories can get finished. I'm glad you like my story.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

The next day Naruko found herself partially on top of Sasuke and his arm around her waist so she couldn't move. But she had to move because she heard pounding at the door and the doorbell ringing and knew her father and grandpa weren't there.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke mumbled pulling her back onto him.

"Someone is at the door." Naruko said gently kissing him on the cheek.

"Hurry up then and come lay back down with me." Sasuke groaned rolling toward the wall.

Naruko walked out her bedroom door and immediately saw the lights flashing outside her house.

"Damn it," Naruko said running back into her room to wake Sasuke up.

"Sasuke wake up, the cops are here." Naruko said making him get up immediately.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her downstairs to the door. Instead of her answering it he did.

"Hello officer's what can I do for you?" Sasuke asked putting a hand in his face to block out the sun.

"Uchiha we're here to arrest you on assaulting the Mayor of Suna's son Gaara Sabuku." The officer said.

"WHAT!" Naruko screamed and came in front of him. "He didn't assault him he was protecting me because that bastard was pulling on my arm like I was some fucking rag doll. You can even ask tons of witnesses." Naruko screamed at the cops.

"Miss..." The officer started.

"No, I won't hear any of this. I am calling my lawyer and I want to make note that you have to arrest that bastard too for assaulting me." Naruko said completely dismissing the cop's words or anything he was trying to say.

"Naru, calm down." Sasuke whispered to her pulling her into his embrace.

"We still have to take you downtown. Miss if you want to file a complaint on Sabuku then you has to go to the police station." The officer said cuffing Sasuke.

"Naru, call my brother from my phone and then call Kiba because he was there the whole time and he won't lie no matter how much the pay is shit either will Hinata." Sasuke said getting pulled to the police car.

Naruko kissed Sasuke jumped back to the door to get her keys and his phone. When she was done she locked the door and got into the car to follow them while calling Itachi and Kiba.

"Hello little brother this is quite unexpected. What can I do for you?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi this is Naruko. Your brother just got arrested and he told me to call you and you would have this handled the moment you got witnesses them being Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, and I." Naruko said not really explaining anything.

"Okay what did he get arrested for?" Itachi asked already getting ready to get out the office to go to his brother.

"He got arrested for assaulting Gaara Sabuku." Naruko said.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I have to get my father. We will be down there in twenty minutes." Itachi said hanging up making a beeline to his father's office.

Itachi could have handled it on his own if it wasn't for another wealthy man's kid. But this was completely different.

Naruko started looking through Sasuke's contacts until she found Kiba's.

"Sasuke, why you calling me at this time?" Kiba groaned. "No Hinata babe gives me a second." Kiba said but Naruko heard everything.

"Sasuke was arrested from assaulting Gaara yesterday at the club. We need you to come and be a witness to say that Gaara started it." Naruko explained.

"What? Holy shit I will be at the police station in a few." Kiba said shuffling to get some clothes on.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked jumping from the bed.

"Thanks, I will meet you there." Naruko said hanging up and then started to look for Shikamaru's name.

"Hello," Shikamaru answered sounding like he was shuffling papers.

"Shikamaru?" Naruko asked.

"Yes, is this Naruko? Why do you have Sasuke's phone?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Yeah this is Sasuke got arrested just now for fighting Gaara. I need you to be a witness that Gaara started it." Naruko said.

"I will try to get out of work and meet you at the police station." Shikamaru said and hung up.

Naruko drove up to the police station and the first person she saw was Temari. Naruko wasn't in the best mood as it was and she knew it was just about to get ten times worse.

"Naruko why the hell did you have your little boyfriend attack my little brother? This is how you treat us after we treated you like family." Temari screamed getting close to Naruko.

"Back the fuck off. I am not in the mood for any bullshit from your family. Your brother started it and he got what he deserved but at least Sasuke won't be in jail alone because I am filing assault on him now." Naruko said glaring at Temari.

"You're filing a report on me?" Gaara asked from behind her.

"Yup," Naruko said flashing her arm where she had bruise marks from a hand holding her to hard and the scratches from the fight.

She spun around her hair hitting them both in the face.

"I want to file an assault on Gaara Sabuku." Naruko said to the person in the front counter.

"No, she doesn't," Gaara said pulling her away from the counter.

"Yes, I do," Naruko said.

"I will drop the charges on your boyfriend if you stop." Gaara said not really wanting to.

"Young lady do you still want to file charges on him?" The officer asked her.

"Yes sir," Naruko said walking toward the counter only to get pulled back by Gaara.

"Excuse you; will you get your hand off her?" Itachi growled out swatting Gaara's hand away from her pulling her to him.

"Where is my son?" Fugaku asked walking to the counter.

"Are you his lawyer Mr. Uchiha?" The cop asked.

"If he still has the charges on him considering there was several witnesses saying that this young man started it. Then yes I am his lawyer." Fugaku said.

Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata all walked into the cop shop at the same time ready to tell their statements. Thirty minutes of yelling back and forth with an officer and a lawyer before it calmed down and Gaara dropped the charges before Sasuke was finally released. Gaara was still around when he came out and Sasuke's first instinct was to attack if it wasn't for Naruko running up on him he would have. This time he didn't think she did it because she knew of the attack but because she was just so happy to see him. He looked down at her and was actually happy to see her. He kissed her on her head with a soft smile on his face.

"Sasuke let's go." Fugaku growled out breaking the peace he had with Naruko.

"I have to go to Naruko's house." Sasuke said.

"We will talk about this when we get home. Come straight home after you get your things." Fugaku boomed out and walked out the building with a sympathetic Itachi behind him as he looked at his younger brother.

"You called everyone for me." Sasuke said with a smile kissing the tears out of Naruko's eyes.

Shikamaru and Kiba were shocked by the open display of affection from Sasuke because not once did he ever do that to Sakura or anyone for that matter.

"I was about to file a report on him if he didn't let you out." Naruko mumbled into his neck.

Sasuke chuckled and couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He knew he liked this girl a lot if she was invoking so many emotions out of him that no one in his life could ever dream of letting out.

"Let's get out of here." Sasuke said picking her up because she wouldn't let him go.

Kiba, Hinata, and Shikamaru followed Sasuke and Naruko out the door. When they got to the door Sasuke turned to his friends with a smile on his face. Naruko was already in the passenger seat waiting for him to get in.

"Thanks guys," Sasuke said with a smile that wouldn't go away.

"It was no problem." Kiba said tapping Sasuke on his shoulder and walking away with Hinata.

"You definitely got yourself a keeper there." Shikamaru whispered to Sasuke and waved his hand bye not even seeing Sasuke blush.

"Sasuke get in the damn car already." Naruko screamed making Sasuke come out his haze.

The moment they got to the house they were both fidgeting.

"Should I come by later after I talk to my father?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't think your father likes me very much." Naruko said with a soft laugh.

"I think he would hit a guy to if it was for my mother." Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"You can come over when you're done over there. I will be here probably getting lectured by my father." Naruko said nodding her head.

"Okay," Sasuke said giving her a light smile.

As she was about to get out the car he pulled her back and gave her a gentle kiss. Naruko blushed and jumped out the car running to the door. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her reaction thinking it was extremely cute.

The moment he got home from her house his father was waiting for him in the living room.

"Are you trying to fuck up your life?" Fugaku asked furious.

Itachi sat there waiting for shit to hit the fan and from the looks of it, it will be really soon.

"No, I'm not; I was just defending someone I care for." Sasuke said knowing it was going to get heated between him and his father.

"Father it wasn't as bad as expected." Itachi said trying to calm the situation down.

"You need to leave that girl alone. Whatever happened to you and Sakura? She didn't get you in trouble." Fugaku said.

"She would have wanted me to do what I did if I was with her. Naruko actually tried to stop the fight and actually lectured me for doing it when it happened." Sasuke snapped.

"You can't expect me to believe Sakura would have wanted you to do that." Fugaku said.

"You know what I don't give a damn what you think because guess why I didn't get in trouble with Sakura? It's because we either didn't get caught or because she was out cheating with one of my friends. But yeah she is such a great girl." Sasuke said walking past the other two men in the room.

He didn't care that they were shocked nor did he care that he just told everyone in his household his business he just wanted to get out of there.

"I still don't want you with her anymore." Fugaku said in the doorway.

"News flash I don't care what you want." Sasuke said throwing a few clothes in a bag because he knew what was coming next just from those words.

"You can get out this house then." Fugaku said.

"Gladly, and you can deal with the fallout of dealing with mother when she finds out what happened." Sasuke said done packing his bag and walked out his room door.

Fugaku flinched at the thought but still let Sasuke leave out the door. Sasuke was glad he bought his own car or his father would have taken that too.

"Father I usually don't care about what you say about the people in Konoha but you was wrong. Sakura was never good for Sasuke she only cared about his money and good looks while Naruko cared about him. Look how she reacted when Sasuke got arrested. I don't know what her relationship was with the Sabuku guy but she protected Sasuke over him." Itachi said getting up to go back to work. "Oh, and mother is going to be pissed when she finds out what happened." Itachi said then shut the door to the house not caring to hear his father again for the day.

By the time Itachi got out the house Sasuke was already driving out the parking spot for his car and down the street.

'He is more than likely going by Naruko's house anyway.' Itachi thought to himself.

By Naruko she was listening to her father talk to her about what happened. He wasn't lecturing her like she thought he would do but she still didn't really like what he was saying.

"Dad you don't even know everything that happened." Naruko said.

"I don't need to know to know that one of my students got arrested." Minato said.

"He got arrested protecting me doesn't that mean anything?" Naruko snapped.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked stopping what he was doing to look at his daughter.

"Gaara grabbed my arm forcefully and Sasuke stopped him which led to a fight." Naruko explained.

"You know I respect him for sticking up for you but what I don't respect is him taking you out to a club and him spending the night without informing me that he was. Not only that you two slept in the same bed together." Minato expressed showing his annoyance on his face.

"Dad I didn't want him going home when he was drinking. I wasn't even drinking. All I was doing was dancing with the friends I made and getting to know the people that Sasuke hangs out with. He couldn't drive home drunk and he wanted to make sure I was okay since I saw Gaara." Naruko said.

"What happened with you and Gaara?" Minato asked abruptly.

"I don't want to talk about that." Naruko said.

"Well I would like to know what happened. He obviously hurt you a lot and I want to know what he did to hurt you." Minato said.

"I..." Naruko started to say when the doorbell rang making her go to the door with her father.

"Hey..." Sasuke said with his bag.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Minato asked worried about his student.

"My father kicked me out of the house." Sasuke said.

That made both blonde instinctively pulls the raven inside the house without hesitation.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked because he knew how stern Fugaku was with his boys.

"He said that I needed to stop seeing and being around Naruko because she was a bad influence on me and that I never did anything like this with Sakura. I mentioned that Sakura would have loved it if I gave her a reaction like that but never felt the need to. Then he said she was good for me then I mentioned her being so good that she cheated on me with one of my friends. There was more that I said I just don't remember and father got mad saying that I could get out. So here I am..." Sasuke said looking at Minato.

"You can stay here while I talk to your mother and father about this but you will be sleeping in a spare bedroom not my daughter's room." Minato said glaring at both of them.

"Thank you, Mr. Minato." Sasuke said nodding his head about not sleeping in Naruko's room.

"It's not a problem but I have to go make a stop really quick to talk to your father about how he talked about my daughter I will be back." Minato said with a smile that was laced with evil intent.

"Your dad is crazy when it comes to you." Sasuke said motioning Naruko upstairs.

"Yeah, I guess, he was mad because you took me to the club and that you slept in my room. Then he asked me about what happened with Gaara and I that made me and him stop getting along." Naruko said leading Sasuke upstairs to her room.

"Don't I need to go to the spare bedroom?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah but you can go in there later." Naruko said with a smile.

"Do you still need to do sign-ups for college?" Sasuke asked.

"I finished them all." Naruko said.

They were both trying to avoid the topic of what happened. They wanted to talk about it but neither really knew what to say.

"So, your father really thinks I'm a bad influence?" Naruko said looking away with a shy expression.

"Yeah but I don't really care what he has to say about that." Sasuke said. "He doesn't even know you to say that." Sasuke said moving toward her pulling her into a hug.

"I don't really like that he thinks that though. I don't really care what a lot of people think but he is your father I don't want him thinking I get you in trouble whenever you're with me." Naruko said in his chest.

"Like I said I don't care what he thinks. You're a great person to be around and I won't let you go because someone else made you or I look bad." Sasuke said.

"You won't let me go?" Naruko asked tilting her head and looking up at him.

"No, I won't," Sasuke said softly looking down at her. "I don't know if you know this but you're already mine." Sasuke said with a smile on his face.

The smile and the words shocked Naruko and also shook her to the core. She was scared of love from another person that wasn't family but she knew what she wanted and it was everything Sasuke was giving her. She cared a lot about him.

Naruko pulled Sasuke's head down gently to kiss him. They were abruptly knocked onto the bed by Kurama though who was sick of not being noticed by the two.

"Sorry Kurama I was just giving Naruko some much needed attention." Sasuke said to the fox only making Naruko blush.

Sasuke spotted the blush and was happy about it because he wasn't sure what he was going to do with the amazing woman he met.

"We should go on a date." Sasuke said shocking Naruko.

"Really?" Naruko asked glee filling her eyes.

"Yeah I want to go on a date with you." Sasuke said brushing her hair out of her face.

"Where should we go?" Naruko asked happily.

"I will surprise you." Sasuke said making her laugh.

The two didn't even notice when Minato came back they were talking and laughing about many different things.

"We should go cliff diving. Have you ever done that?" Naruko asked.

"No but I don't fear any particular thing so it should be fun." Sasuke said.

Minato found him oddly happy that the two got along. He also knew the two only ever had one serious relationship in their lives so he didn't know how this would work out for them.

"You two dinner is downstairs." Minato said from the doorway that they never closed.

"Thanks dad," Naruko said with a bright smile on her face.

Earlier went exactly how he expected it to go. Bad.

 _"Fugaku why would you say my daughter is a bad influence?" Minato asked clearly upset at his longtime friend._

 _"She is, Sasuke never acted out like yesterday until she came around." Fugaku said._

 _"You must be forgetting that he fought a lot in high school and they recommended him going to anger management to control his temper." Minato said._

 _"That was when he was a rebellious teenager Minato this is completely different." Fugaku said._

 _"How? He was protecting someone he cares for and you and I both know you would have reacted the same way if someone did that to Kushina or Mikoto when we were that age. Hell you would still do it now." Minato said saying exactly what both of Fugaku's sons were thinking._

 _"They aren't even together Minato." Fugaku said._

 _"She didn't even want him fighting. She even told him that it was a bad idea. Even have marks to prove that she was trying to stop the fight." Minato said annoyed by his friend._

 _"Minato what is going on between them isn't normal and you know it." Fugaku said._

 _"I know, I never seen your son or my daughter as happy as they are when their together. Not only that I could say the same thing about Sasuke being a bad influence on my daughter. He would have never got into a fight if it wasn't for him taking her to a club to begin with. She is still under the limit to be in those places and then slept at my house in her bed. You should think about that before you slander my daughter." Minato said and walked out the room._

Minato was still irritated by the things Fugaku said and yes he agreed that the two's relationship wasn't normal but he felt like it was something they both needed and wanted. He never thought of it as a bad thing even when they argued in the beginning when they first met. They grew a strange strong bond. He knew he wasn't planning on splitting them up but couldn't help but thinks what they had was weird.

"What are you two now?" Minato asked them suddenly.

"Oh we're dating." Sasuke said.

"We haven't fully committed to the relationship until we go on a few dates like normal people do." Naruko said with a smile and putting food in her mouth.

"Yeah," Sasuke said watching Naruko with a smile.

"You two have a weird relationship." Minato said.

"But it works for us." Naruko said.

"She is what I need." Sasuke said.

"And he is what I want." Naruko said with a smile full of care.

"So you're finishing each other's sentences now?" Minato said with a big chuckle making both blush.

"Shut up dad." Naruko said putting more food in her mouth.

Sasuke spotted some rice on her face and picked it off only to eat it. He shocked both blonde by doing that but neither said anything.

Minato noticed the endearment in both of their eyes and how close they were in just the short amount of time she has been here.

"Can you two tell me what happened last night?" Minato asked.

"Well I went to meet Kiba's girlfriend Hinata. She was pleasant and I like her a lot." Naruko said.

"I was at the bar with Shikamaru talking when Naruko was dancing with Hinata and then Gaara came up to them grabbing Naruko by the arm. Kiba was telling him to move around but he wouldn't listen. The next thing I remember is hitting him because he said there was nothing we could do about it so I did something." Sasuke finished.

"We came here because Sasuke was drunk already and couldn't drive home. I didn't really want him to go anyway after what happened." Naruko admitted.

"Thank you for protecting my daughter. I still have to say though that I was very upset with seeing you two sleeping together when I woke up this morning." Minato said.

"Sorry about that sir." Sasuke said politely.

"Shush dad we weren't doing anything aside from sleeping. The door was also open. If it was closed you would have never known he was in there with me." Naruko said.

"That doesn't mean anything Naruko." Minato reprimanded.

"We could have hidden it and not showed that he was in my room but we didn't. We weren't hiding anything so that shows we weren't doing anything wrong. You know it and so do I." Naruko said with a smirk on her face.

There was silence after that because everyone in the room knew it was true that is until Sasuke's phone rang.

"It's my mom I have to take it." Sasuke said wiping his hands off then getting up.

"So, you really like him?" Minato asked.

Naruko didn't answer for a little bit with a small smile on her face. "Yeah I do," Naruko said and it went quiet between the two.

"My mom said that she wants all of us to come by now." Sasuke said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Okay," Naruko said getting up and going to her room to change and get ready with Sasuke about to follow her.

"Sasuke hold on for a second." Minato asked making him stop.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked not making eye contact with Minato.

"Are you sure you want to be with my daughter? You just got out of your relationship with Sakura. I don't want my daughter to be a rebound." Minato said.

"Minato sir, I haven't been happy with Sakura since we were friends and the beginning of my relationship with her. There were things she wanted that I didn't and there were things I wanted that she didn't. I think we're better off where we're at right now." Sasuke said making Minato smile at the words.

That alone made him happy.

"Not only that but your daughter makes me happy just being there. She doesn't have to talk or even say anything to me she could just be in the room and it makes me feel warm. I like being around her more than a lot of people I've known for years." Sasuke said.

"Okay I will allow this dating to continue but you need to treat my daughter with respect." Minato said with a small smile on his face.

"I will treasure her." Sasuke said and walked after Naruko.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **I'm sorry I ended it there but I felt like it needed to stop there. You will see why next chapter. It would have been at least 8000 words if I did continue it but I felt like it ended in the right spot.**_

 _ **Mikoto is raising hell next chapter.**_


End file.
